Chaos of The Demi's
by Amber Tate
Summary: The Adventure's of the nuttiest Demigod OC's that you'll ever meet. A bunch of mini stories until Magic Pains part 2. Rated T for Lint Roller abuse. Co-author's: Brahian and Rose Hunter.
1. Chapter 1: Emily's house

**Amber: Hello fellow Demigods! Okay, some of you know my OC's.**

**Bella Litle: Daughter of Athena.**

**Sam Robinson: Daughter of Aphrodite.**

**Miranda Cloud: Daughter of Poseidon.**

**Alexa Morgan: Daughter of Hades.**

**Victoria Green: Daughter of Iris.**

**Erin Glint: Daughter of Zeus.**

**Isabelle MiKinnon: Daughter of Hermes.**

**Hannah Smith: Daughter of Demeter.**

**Emily Hunter: Daughter of Apollo.**

**Sherman the Lint Roller: Sherman the Lint Roller.**

**Okay? Well, I decided since I'm gonna wait till the MoA for my next story, I might as well post some mini story. Do every Friday until MoA stay tunned for a mini story featuring Bella and friends!**

**Percy: She don't own the Percy Jackson world. She does own the OC's though.**

No** POV**

The girls all sat on the floor of Victoria's bedroom, being absolutely bored out of their minds.

Bella sat in a plush chair, her back against an armrest and her feet dangling over the side of another. Erin sat in the middle of the room twiddling her thumbs while Sam braided her hair. Miranda and Victoria sat on the bed, occasionally attempting to start up a conversation, but failing miserably. Hannah layed sprawled out on the ground while Emily and Alexa paced around, careful—more or less—not to step on any of their friends.  
"I'm absolutely bored out of my mind!" Alexa yelled in frustration, falling dramatically over onto the ground.  
"I have an idea!" Emily said suddenly, looking up at the rest of us. The girl's eyed her suspiciously, as she had been cross eyes moments before. They sat there for several moment of silence, waiting for her to say something.  
"Well?" Bella asks, raising her eyebrows.  
"Oh, right," Emily laughs. "Who wants to go to my place?"  
"I do!" Miranda shouts instantly, standing up. We all stare at her. "What? Don't you want to see where this lunatic lives?"

"Miranda!" Bella scolded.  
"Good point," Alexa chuckles, ignoring Bella.  
Bella sighed, from the immaturity of her friends. "Okay, Emily," Bella nods, after hesitating. "We're in."

**Bella's POV**  
My mouth drops open as Emily throws open the door and scurries inside. From the outside it looks like a normal home, painted tan and coral, but on the inside… well, anyone who calls this place normal has to be completely insane.  
"Home sweet home," Emily sighs, pausing to smile at us proudly before trotting off into another room.

I am seriously having second thoughts.

Thousands of lint rollers hang from the ceiling by all sorts of different colored strings of yarn. The furniture is all different colors: a neon blue couch, a lime green rocking chair, a blood red loveseat…

Sam…she looks like she's going to barf from the mismatch of colors assaulting her eyeballs. Tons of sketches and posters hang on the wall, but one of them in particular seems to catch Miranda's eye. Red tape is connecting pictures to others, making the entire thing look like a web of scarlet strands.

I stare at it a while before, Miranda came over and squinted at the particular picture.  
"Wow…" Miranda breathes. "I didn't know the girl scouts are responsible for the crop circles."

I rolled my eyes at her; but was actually relieved that she didn't point out some ridiculous _Doctor Who _story.  
Suddenly, I hear Erin scream and I whirl around, eyes wide. I instantly pull out Melody, and _Payphone _by _Maroon 5 _comes on. Don't worry it was the clean version.

I was surprised to see a hyena has Erin pinned to the floor, his jaws snapping barely inches away from her face. Another has Alexa backed up against a wall, his front paws on either side of her head and his narrowed amber eyes glaring into her terrified ones.

"You really need a breath mint…" She murmurs as the canine lets out a deep-throated growl.

I was about to say something, but Emily actually did something useful for once.  
"Jaime! Conner!" Emily exclaims, racing back into the room. "Down. I told you, no attacking anyone else unless I say you can!"  
The two hyenas look disappointed for a second but run over to Emily who crouches down to meet them, scratching them behind their ears and laughing as they lick her face with their rough pink tongues.

My jaw dropped as they rubbed Sherman affectionately with their noses.  
"I missed you, too!" She giggles.  
"You named your dogs, _what_?!" I ask, folding my arms.  
"Why do you even have pet hyenas?!" Miranda yells, throwing her hands up in the air exasperatedly.  
Emily sighed and said, "Jaime and Connor, they're named after they're godparents on And no it's not Jamie! It's pronounced _Hay-mee. _Okay?" She adds, waving her arms like a spastic starfish.

"Plus, Ryan has a pet Crumple Horned Snorkack named Princess Butterflykiss." She says, glaring at Miranda.  
"Fair enough," Miranda sniffed, in defeat.  
"Um, why do you have lint rollers hanging from the ceiling?" Victoria asks, tilting her head to the side, and poking one with her finger.  
"Why don't _YOU_ have lint rollers hanging from the ceiling?" Emily shot at Victoria.

"Um," Victoria stutters. "Cause, I…don't?"

"Emily!" Someone exclaims, rushing into the room; Interrupting the awkward silence.

It's a woman, about thirty-five I'd guess, who looks just like Emily, the same blonde hair, the same height, the same nose, the same lips… even the same slightly-insane smile. The only thing that differs between the two is eye color, Emily having blue eyes the color of the sky and her mother having glittering green orbs instead. It was kind of creepy. I mean, the slightly-insane smile; Plus they both had their heads tilted at the same angle.

"You must be Emily's mother." I say, stepping forward to shake her hand.  
"Yes," She nods. She's dressed in brown cargo pants, grey flip flops and a blue tie-die Superman T-shirt. Kinda like the _Batman_ and _Hunger Games _shirt's Emily always wore. "You can call me Miss Andrea, though. Andrea stands for 'Awesome'."  
"Um, Nice to meet you, Miss Andrea." I smile, raising my eyebrows slightly.

"Oh, Emily," She says, turning to her daughter, completely ignoring us.

"I have a sample of my DNA in the kitchen under the microscope, you want to see it? I collected it from my cheek cells this morning! They're even crazier than Sherman's DNA!"  
"Oh my Sherman, yes!" Emily squeals and the two of them race off to what I assume is the kitchen; Whilst singing "Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na BATMAN!"

"That explains so much…" Miranda breathes and I elbow her in the ribs. "Ow!"

We glance at each other before following them into the kitchen. It's just as insane as the living room, though quite different. The walls are a forest green and the ceiling is covered entirely in posters of things like telescopes and dinosaur skeletons. It's relatively spotless on the counters with an empty stainless steel sink and a fancy dishwasher.

There are two desks on opposite sides of the room. One of them, which appears to belong to Miss Andrea, is covered in papers and textbooks. The other, obviously Emily's, is covered in notebooks, loose papers with words scribbled on them in different covered inks, and sketchbooks.  
"Wow," Sam says, fingering through one of them. "These are really good."  
Thank you, Sammy." Emily says, quickly snatching the drawing book out of Sam's hands and tossing it back on the table.

Sam glared at Emily. _"Don't. _Call me 'Sammy'."

Miranda leaps backwards in surprise as a cat with short black fur and yellowish green eyes jumps up onto the counter right next to where she was standing and let out a mighty meow that must have been heard all the way in China.

"What the heck?!" Miranda exclaims, still surprised, but a little angry now. She makes a move to grab her Trident necklace, but Erin stopped her just in time.

"Hello, Megan," Emily says, face palming.  
"My name's not Megan…" Miranda mutters.  
"I forgot to introduce you to my cat." She cackled, pointing at the black cat. "This is Tyra."  
"Shermanette is her middle name," Miss Andrea cackles, sitting down at her desk and adjusting the microscope.

"I always knew you were a witch." Miranda smirked, enough to earn a hiss from the cat, which she hastily took another step away from.  
"She's kidding." Emily scowls, folding her arms.  
"And last time I checked, Miranda, you had also gone to a school for witchcraft just like Emily." I say, folding my arms. I gave her the famous Athena glares for a good measure.  
"That's not what I meant…" She grumbles, wondering off.

"Oh my Sherman, you guys need to see the pool! But change into your bathing suits first!"

My friends and I exchanged looks, and silently grabbed our bags we had brought with us. Several minutes later standing in our bikini's Emily comes out wearing a Lint Roller printed one.

Emily squeals suddenly, grabbing my wrist and dragging my out a sliding glass door. The pool is huge and crystal clear, with a little waterfall at one end and a screen cage around it. It would be pretty normal if there wasn't a giant orange and brown statue of a guy with a trident and a handful of sugar cubes at one end.

"What. Is. That?" Victoria gapes, her hands coming to her rainbow striped bikini.  
"That's Finnick Odair!" Emily exclaims happily. "I built him myself, he's made entirely of recycled Reese's Cup wrappers that I melted down and used to sculpt Finnick, the sexiest man alive."

"But he doesn't have black hair." Sam said a little confused. "You love black hair."  
"You're so shallow!" Emily yelps, causing us to raise our eyebrows. "It's what's inside that count! Cubes of sugary goodness, Sammy! That's what's inside!"

Alexa rolled her eyes and put her hands on her black tankini. "Says the girl who stalks every black, blonde, and Ginger haired boy at camp."

"SHALLOW!" Emily screamed, covering her ears.

"Okay then…" Sam muttered, eyes wide, taking a step away from the crazy girl with a lint roller.

"Well?" Emily asked, her mood turning three sixty. "You guys swimming or not?"

Miranda shrugged, and brushed her TARDIS blue bikini. "Yeah. By the way…." She smirked. "The tenth Doctor is the sexiest man alive."

Emily's jaw dropped. Then she turned a furious red and pointed her finger at Miranda. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Miranda rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. "Please. Does your man have gorgeous brown eyes? At least mine didn't die."

Emily scoffed. "Finnick didn't die; he just was lost in battle!"

I sighed. "Emily…Finnick unfortunately died in battle."

"LIES!" She screamed. Then she turned towards Miranda. "And your man did die. As I recall there has been _eleven _Doctors so far?"

Miranda paled. Then without warning she leapt at Emily. The two crashed into the pool screaming at each other.

"Well," Alexa said. "Who wants to go swimming?"

We all groaned and jumped into the pool, trying to separate them from killing each other.

XxX

"Do we even want to know what you have in your room if this is what is out here?" I asked, drying myself off, and pulling on a _Nike _tee.

"Of course!" Emily beams, grabbing mine and Sam's wrists and pulling us inside again. When she touched our wrists, whatever was still wet smoked and dried instantly.

"CHEEK DNA!" Andrea screams pulling Miranda aside. Miranda looks as though she's going to flip her, but when she pears into her microspore she stops thinking.

"Wow," Miranda says in awe, talking to Andrea. "I never knew that cheek DNA looked like that. It's so…..eww."

We turn right when we reach the end of the kitchen and stand before a door covered in sketches and posters. I could barely even see the door itself. Even the doorknob had rainbow unicorn stickers on it.

"I'm not sure we should go in there," Alexa says as Emily rests her hand on the handle. "It looks dangerous.  
"Don't be silly, Lexi," Emily laughs. "Nothing was died in here in weeks!"

We all exchange nervous glances as she throws open the door. Surprisingly, it's clean… but still. The entire place is designed to look like a forest, with a huge painting of trees with light filtering in through the leaves on the wall, and vines draped over the bed posts and curtain rods.

Her bed itself has a giant leaf hanging over it and fake flowers are sticking up from behind the dressers and any other possible space they could have been stuck. An entire wall is being taken up by a massive bookshelf like the one you would see in a library, covered entirely in books of all sizes and colors.

"Oh my gods," I say taking a step up to the bookshelf. "You have everything!" I practically drool at the sight of Shakespeare's _Much ado about Nothing._

"Yep," She says proudly.

"Gaea to Bella!" Izzy hisses, bringing me out of my stupor.

"What'd I miss?" Miranda asks, walking in and frowning at the book collection. "You have a book on Chemistry?"

"No, Mirmaid, don't-" Emily begins, but gets cut off as Miranda pulls the book off the shelf and suddenly a section of wall slides back to reveal a secret room. Alexa grins and is inside it before Emily could even say 'Sherman.'

"Wow, guys, check this out!" Alexa yells back. We all walk inside the room and find in surprise that it's bigger than her room, with dark grey walls and a matching floor and ceiling. She has two of those giant bookshelves in here, but instant of being covered with regular books, they're covered in comic books and graphic novels. One wall is titled 'Wall of Fame' and has pictures of characters like Batman and the Flash. I can tell because they're names are underneath they're portraits.

"Why?" I facepalm. How many times have I faceplamed today? Too much to count.

"Who is this?" Sam asks, pointing to a boy on the wall with dark eyes black like coal, black hair styled into devil horns, and a ginger tabby cat perched on his shoulders.

"Le gasp!" Emily yelps. "You don't know who that is?"

"None of us do." Miranda shakes her head, looking rather bored.

"That's Klarion!" Emily explains. "In Young Justice he's a lord of chaos, but most of the time he's just Klarion bum bum bum the witch boy."

"_Bum bum bum_?" Hannah asks, tilting her head to the side.  
"Is the bum bum bum really necessary?" Miranda asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"It's totally necessary!" Emily snaps, like it's obvious. "It adds dramatic effect! Besides, if Bella could get sucked into Danny Phantom, we could also get sucked into Young Justice one day, where I plan to stay, become immortal, and marry Klarion so we can live forever with his cat familiar, Teekl, and my lint roller!"

"You're messed up." Miranda scowls.  
"I know!" She says happily.  
"Why is there a dart board with Tim Burton's picture on it?" Victoria asks, motioning to said dart board. Emily's expression darkens.

"Because," She hisses through gritted teeth, grabbing Victoria by the shoulders and shaking her exaggeratedly. "He ruined Batman! Ruined it! I mean, he put nipples on the costume! NO MORE BATNIPPLES!"

Miranda pouted. "But Johnny Depp is in most of his movies! You gotta love him! He's hot for an old guy!"

She begins shaking with rage so I suggest that we go to the kitchen and get something to eat, which she agrees to. After watching her rummaging through the cabins she finally comes back with a box of Oreo cookies.

"They haunt my dreams." She whispers in my ear, handing me the box.

"Emily," I sigh. "Have you ever considered getting a therapist?"  
"Oh," She laughs. "We've decided that I shouldn't have one, not after what happened with the last few."

"That's encouraging." Miranda says sarcastically.  
"Hey, Emily," Andrea says, joining us in the living room and waving a DVD in the air. "I bought a new Batman movie."

"OH MY GOSH!" Emily screams, practically flying out of the chair and snatching the box out of her mother's grasp. She turns to us and puts on a puppy-dog face. "Pwease?"

"No!" Miranda snaps before anyone else can say anything. Emily narrows her eyes and I swear the room becomes ten degrees colder. Thunder rumbles outside and one of her hyenas, who lay on dog beds in the corner of the room, howls.

"MIRANDA!" Sam, Erin, Izzy, Hannah, Alexa, Victoria, and I screamed.

"OKAY FINE, WE CAN WATCH IT!"

So that's how we spend the next few hours, watching an animated Batman movie featuring some villain that I've never even heard of (who the heck is The Red Hood, anyway?) and listening to Emily commentate on things like how hot Robin is and how in the comic books blah, blah, blah. I'm going to be honest and say that I may have tuned half of that movie out with my ADHD powers, but it doesn't really matter because I doubt I would have got it anyway. This whole place doesn't make any sense.

The only thing I can completely understand, actually, is the fact that Emily really needs professional help.


	2. Olympus Hearts:Rise of the Athena Addict

**Amber: Hey guys! Welcome to another Chapter of CotD! Just to let you know, Emily's house was co-written with Rose Hunter. And this one, is co-written with Brahian and me!**

**Brahain: Thank you for not forgetting me like you did with Rose.**

**Amber:...I had a blond moment.**

**Muses: *Facepalm***

**Amber and Brahian: We do not own the PJO universe. We own the story and characters.**

Bella Litle walked into her cabin at Camp Half-Blood, extremely bored out of her mind. With her eyes narrowed, she suddenly heard a strange sound coming from the top of her bunk. Bella found this strange since she usually slept at the bottom of the bunk; While no one else occupied the top. She saw a head full of black hair and know who it was immediately.

"Hey Ryan," said Bella to one of her many siblings, poking her head so he could see her. He did't sleep there, he was just bored. "What's that?"

"It's a Nintendo DS," stated Ryan, pressing some buttons on his game console.

"Why is it pink?" wondered Bella, looking at the pearly-pink Nintendo DS.

"It was the only one they had at GameStop," explained Ryan.

"I don't know," said Bella, "Judging by the fact that you named your Crumple-Horned Snorkack, one of the girliest creatures in existence, Princess Butterflykiss, and that your DS is pink, I can't help but thinking you might be… very in touch with your feminine side. Either that or you're gay."

"Not gay, and hey, she wanted to be called that," said Ryan, "And the girliest creature is existence is actually the Rainbow Stardust Dragon."

"How would you know what she wanted to be called?" asked Bella. "Or what the girliest creature is?"  
"Well, see," explained Ryan, "When an owner and a pet share a very special bond, said owner and pet can sometimes communicate with each other. You know, like Percy and Blackjack, or Emily and Sherman. And um, Butterflykiss is friends with a Rainbow Stardust Dragon."

"That's different," said Bella. "Percy can talk to horses as part of his powers, and Emily is completely bonkers…and a batman nerd. Ugh, I didn't know what the Hades that last villain said in the last movie…Plane? Ugh, forget it."

Ryan was awkwardly silent for exactly three seconds.

"Okay, I'm very in touch with my feminine side, you happy?!"  
"Not really," said Bella and left the cabin.

"What if I told you I agree with what you said about…that foreign guy."

"Nope."

Ryan faceplamed.

XxX

"What are you playing?" asked Bella after coming back from a short visit to Emily's house. Though, that's another story, for another time.

"Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded," said Ryan.

"Of course," said Bella, then looked up at the boy author she knew from whenever Amber let him borrow her.

"Is this just your way of advertising the game to your friend's readers?"

'No! What could possibly make you say that?' Brahian cried, glancing nervously at Amber who thought Bella had a point.

"Yeah right," muttered Bella, then looked back at Ryan. "So is it any good?"

"Yeah," said Ryan bluntly, not looking up from his game.

Bella rolled her eyes and noticed how dark the cabin was. She walked over to open the curtains. The moment she did so Ryan hissed, as the sunlight hit his face. Bella stepped back, weirded out. Ryan blinked several times, and went back to his game.

"So….," said Bella, trying to think of something else to say. "How do you play?"  
"Well," explained Ryan, "You have this giant key, and you use it to kill these shadow creatures called Heartless."  
"Is that it?" asked Bella.  
"No," continued Ryan, "There's also a really touching and heartwarming storyline that'll make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside."  
"Whatever," Bella scoffed, "Let me play."  
"Sure, okay," said Ryan, "Here, lemme just save…"

XxX

The next day, Ryan sat up on his bunk and yawned sleepily, rubbing his eyes before getting out of bed. He was about to head to the bathroom when he noticed an ominous blue light coming from one of the bunks.

"Bella?" he whispered, walking over to her. "Are you still playing that?"

"Yeah," muttered Bella, her eyes glued to the screen, her Celestial bronze headphones that came with her magic iPhone sword plugged in so the sound wouldn't wake anyone up. "I've upgraded Soar all the way to level 25 and I'm currently beating up Iago so I can kill Jafar."

"I'm not on that part yet!" exclaimed Ryan, covering his ears. "Don't spoil it!" He looked a at her angrily. Then he noticed that she was still wearing her day clothes. Her hair was uncombed and messy.

"Uh huh," muttered Bella, still staring at her game, one of her eyes twitching.

"Is she still playing that?" asked Annabeth sleepily, walking over. "I fell asleep telling her she could only play for five more minutes!"

"She's addicted," whispered Ryan.

Bella put her finger on Ryan's lips and muttered, "Shhhhh..."

Annabeth shook her head and went over to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Ryan pulled Bella's finger off and stared at her.  
"Bella," said Ryan tentatively, "I'm going to need you to give me the game."  
"No!" said Bella. "I'm just getting to the interesting part! Maleficent just destroyed Sora's Keyblade!"  
"She does WHAT?!" yelled Ryan, waking up the rest of their siblings. "Bella, I forbid you to give me any more spoilers!"

"Is she still playing that?" asked one of their siblings. "I fell asleep to her screaming, 'Die, Heartless, Die!"

"Okay. Bella, you need to give me the game, _now_." For a good measure, Ryan held out his hand, palm up.  
"Just a second, I need to stop Pete from-"  
"LALALALALALA I can't heeeeaar yooouuuu!"

Suddenly, an angry Annabeth stormed out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and with a shower cap on her head, tearing the DS right out of Bella's hands.  
"Enough," she said. "I could hear your screaming from in the shower!"  
"But WAIT!" shouted Bella. "Who else is going to repair Jiminy's journal?"  
"Ryan," Annabeth sighed, "Why did you give her this?"  
"She asked….?" was Ryan's only excuse.  
Annabeth shook her head and gave him the DS.

"NOOOOOO! I'm about to meet Kiari!"

Ryan grabbed the nearest heavy book and slammed it on Bella's head. She fainted and her head hit her pillow. Ryan, breathing heavily put the book down, slowly. His siblings watched him in horror.

"No spoilers," He breathed.

XxX

"What's wrong with her?" asked Miranda, pointing to Bella, who was shivering uncontrollably, hugging her knees, and rocking back and forth.

No one went to her. She hissed at them, and tried to stab them if they did so.

"She's suffering from Kingdom Hearts withdrawal," explained Ryan. "Yes! Level up!"  
"Must…. Destroy…. Heartless….," muttered Bella. Her hands rose and she pressed imaginary buttons.  
"Oh come on, "said Emily, "This game can't be that good- OMIGOSH who's that?!"  
"That's Riku, Sora's best friend," explained Ryan.

The girl's, minus Bella, all gathered around to see what Emily was staring at.

"Wow, he's cute!"  
"But Emily," said Sam, "White isn't even in your top three favorite hair colors!"  
"It is now!" exclaimed Emily, pointing Sherman at her.  
"Poor Riku," muttered Bella. "Kidnapped by Maleficent and her goons…"  
"Lalalalala, I can't heeeeaar yoouuu!" Ryan put his hands up to his ears.

Miranda narrowed her eyes and slapped Ryan upside the head. He rubbed his head, glaring at her.

"You are more annoying than when the Dialects from Dr. Who say, 'EXTERMINATE!'"

"Guys," said Victoria, intterupting Ryan and Miranda's conversation. "What are we going to do about her addiction?"  
"Well first off, we need her to STOP GIVING ME SPOILERS!"  
"Bella, stop giving him spoilers," said Erin.  
"Next," continued Ryan, "We need someone who is an expert on video game withdrawal."  
"Well where are we gonna find someone like that?" wondered Hannah.

XxX

"Nico," confronted Alexa while Hannah and Victoria held Emily back so she wouldn't fangirl all over him. "You spent over seventy years in the Lotus Casino-"  
"Don't remind me," muttered Nico.  
"So, we need you to help Bella with her video game addiction," finished Alexa.  
"Cool I got a new Keyblade!" interrupted Ryan.  
"Lady Luck?" read Erin, looking over his shoulder at the game. "That has got to be the most girly looking key I have ever seen."  
Ryan glared at her. "I'M VERY IN TOUCH WITH MY FEMININE SIDE, OKAY?!"

Miranda coughed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Guys, you're not helping!" interrupted Izzy.  
"Video game addiction, huh?" asked Nico. "I never actually got one. Back in the 30's, card games were the thing."  
"You were addicted to Mythomagic…," remembered Victoria.  
"And the only thing that got you un-addicted…," continued Hannah.  
"Is a very touchy subject, so please don't bring it up!" finished Nico.  
"Are you saying," asked Sam, "That in order to get her out of withdrawal, we need to kill someone she loves?!"

"No," said Nico, "I'm just saying we need to pretend someone she loves is dead, and then tell her the truth once she enters a state of depression."

There was a silence as everyone thought of who they wanted to pretend to be dead, for an indeterminate amount of time.

"Let's kill Emily," said Miranda.

"Take that back!" shouted Emily, breaking free from Hannah and Victoria's grip and throwing Sherman at her.

Izzy grabbed Emily by both arms before she killed Miranda.

Sam thought hard. "What if we told her Harry was dead?

Ryan gaped at her. "Dude, that's worse than depression! She likes him, he likes her, but they can't be together!"

'Kinda like my Harry Potter One page romance story!' Brahian told the characters.

"SHUT UP!" Amber and the chracters yelled.

Ryan facepalmed and then thought hard; His Athena brain cells going to work.

"Guys," said Ryan, "I know what we need to do." Everyone looked at him. "But first, we need to put on these costumes."

xXx

"ZOMG BELLA!" exclaimed Ryan, running over to where she was shivering uncontrollably by the forest. How she even got there was anybody's clue.

"All our friends have turned into Heartless!"

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed as eight shadowy creatures stepped from the shadows, pitch-black creatures with glowing yellow eyes and the exact height of her friends.

"And what's worse," said Ryan, "Sherman's a Heartless too!" One of the shadowy creatures held up another shadowy creature: A pitch-black lint roller.

"That's horrible! WE'RE GONNA DIIIEEE! How were they turned?!" Bella wailed, waving her arms.

"Um… um…," Ryan stalled. He hadn't thought she would ask this question. "Maleficent turned them! Yeah, she's here! And… there's no way to turn them back!"

"Nooo! But… but they're our friends! We can't… We can't…" Bella started crying at the loss of her friends, and then stopped suddenly. "Wait… Why aren't they attacking?"

"Ummm…." Ryan muttered. "Have you entered a state of depression yet?"  
Bella got up and put her hands on her hips. "Okay, tell me what's going on."

Nobody spoke.

Bella unseathed Melody, and _Smooth Criminal _played. _"Tell me. Now!"_

Ryan sighed. "It's no use, guys. You can take the costumes off."

Immediately, the Heartless removed their heads to reveal Bella's friends underneath.

"Wow, it's hot in there!" muttered Erin.

"Where did you even get eight Heartless costumes?" asked Alexa, raising an eyebrow at Ryan.

Ryan was awkwardly silent.

"Guys," interrupted Bella. "Seeing you guys in those costumes made me realize how silly I've been acting. Getting addicted to this game was so un-Athena like, and I… I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this."

"That's okay," said Ryan. "We like getting dragged into your messes."

"We do?" Miranda spluttered. Ryan rolled his eyes, then smiled at Bella.

Bella smiled back at him. "That's funny; Donald and Goofy said the same thing to Sora."

Suddenly, Ryan's expression soured, and he gave her one of those death glares that Athena's children are so famous for. Of course, it helped that since he wasn't wearing his discolored contacts at the moment, his eyes were grey slit-pupiled and glowing.

"Even outside of withdrawal you're still giving me spoilers," he muttered.

The author Amber Tate sniggered, and Brahian glared at her. Not as good as Ryan.

"I don't get it," said Sam. "Bella, one of the most resilient children of Athena, got addicted to a video game, yet you, a, let's face it, slightly less resilient child of Athena, didn't. How does that make sense?"

"Oh, I was addicted," said Ryan, "But that was the first time I was here, in the Hermes cabin."  
"How'd you get un-addicted to that one?" wondered Izzy.  
Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to hear my life story?"  
"Please?" asked Emily, rubbing Sherman against his shoulder.  
"Does anyone who is not completely bonkers want to hear my life story?" asked Ryan, shrugging off Sherman.  
No one said anything.  
"Who wants to go to my house?!" yelled Emily, grabbing Ryan by the arm before he could run away frantically.

Percy and Annbeth (Whom had been watching the whole time) watched the gírls try to pry off Emily from Ryan.

"Weird," Percy shivered.

Annabeth laughed at his expression. "Remind you of the old days Seaweed Brain?"

Percy just nodded, watching Miranda tackle Emily to the ground.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked.

Percy and Annabeth both turned and saw a tall man behind them. He was tall, skinny, and had a shock of brown hair. It was so fluffy, you would want to ruffle it.

His brown eyes were wide under a pair of rimless glasses, and he wore a blue suit with brown overcoat.

Percy wondered why, because it was currently ninty degrees outside.

Annabeth surveyed the man; From his ruffly brown hair to his red convers

"Yes?" Percy asked, reaching for Riptide.

"Have you seen a blue Police box anywhere?" The man asked, with a thick British accent.

"Um...no."

The man facepalmed himself, and then ran a hand through his hair. If possible the volume in his hair increased.

"Perfect," He muttered. "I'm gonna have to call Rose..."

Annabeth and Percy watched the man walk off.

"He looks fimiliar," Annabeth noted.

Percy shrugged, and walked with Annabeth to the Posiedon cabin. They began a making-out session, right in front of Miranda's _Doctor Who_ posters.

XxX

"Hey," Bella whispered to Ryan, during dinner time. "I found an arangement."

Ryan looked up from his plate of taco's and stared at her. "For what?"

She just smiled and winked, stuffing Enchilada in her mouth. "Just meet me by the forest, and listen for a _Wanted _song."

Ryan nodded, and wondered what the Hades Bella had planned.

XxX

Ryan walked alone in the forest, getting cast some strange looks from some campers. Shivering slightly, he walked in the direction of the forest.

_"The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came."_

Ryan darted to the sound of the music, _I'm glad you came _by _The Wanted, _following Bella's path.

Careful not to trip on any roots, he finally saw a light coming from his right, after a good ten minutes. Ryan went to the light, and saw a grinning Bella.

She turned off Melody after the sword sang, _"Time is slipping away , away from us so stay , stay with me I make, make you glad you came."_

"So, what's up?" Ryan asked akwardly.

"This," Bella grinned. To Ryan's surprise she pulled out Sherman, and before his eyes-

Sherman became a huge Wii System.

Ryan drooled at the Lint Roller shaped screen. "How did you-?"

"Emily got drunk off of strawberry lemonade again," Bella admitted. "So she let me watch Sherman. And I'm watching Sherman by using him to play _Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded _with my brother."

Ryan gaped at her then let out a high pitched girl scream. "EEEEE!" He fanboyed. He got a look of his sister's bewildered look, and he turned the scream into coughs.

"Er, I mean...thanks."

Bella smiled, and shrugged. "Your Welcome. And don't worry about the scream; As I recall you're _very _in touch with your feminine side."

Ryan grinned, and the two sat on the forest floor and began playing. Thank the gods that Sherman could still work without a plug.

"ROSE!"

Bella and Ryan jumped were shocked to see a tall man hugging a petite blond woman.

"Doctor!" Rose sobbed. "I don't know what happened- the TARDIS just knocked you out! Then she blew you out th doors with some wind!"

The Doctor sighed and patted an omnious blue Police box. "I'm sorry girl, forgive me?"

Bella raised an eyebrow as the man grinned.

"Atta girl! Now Rose, where to?"

"Well-"

"Oh!" The man said, running a hand through his hair. "We should go to France!"

Rose rolled her eyes but grinned. "Whatever you say Doctor."

The man- Doctor- getured her to enter the box, and she did so. He followed her in and the box dissapeared.

Bella and Ryan looked at each other.

"Weird stranger," They said in unsion.

Then they went back to playing their game.

**Review! U HAVE TOO!**


	3. Demigods and Superheroes

**Sorry with the lack of updates guys! School just started again and I've been really exhausted! What does matter however is that I'm updating today! So, YEA!**

**Danny: And thanks for your awesome responses to Amber's DP one-shot! And it is true! Danny Phantom is rumored to come back next year or the following.**

**Percy: Butch did say he did want to create another Danny series later. It'll be ten years soon.**

**Amber: Anyways, thanks! Now to the new chapter of Chaos of the Demi's! *Curtain Opens***

**Somewhere after Magic Pains part 1 and 2**

"How do I look?" Bella asked, doing a little twirl.

Miranda watched her friend spin in a simple red sundress.

"Well…..." Miranda said, opening her mouth wittingly.

"On second thought," Bella said, stopping and glaring at her friend. "Don't answer that question."

Miranda shrugged and picked at her nails.

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid while I'm out with Harry," Bella said, putting on her watch.

"Whatever," Miranda huffed.

Bella raised an eyebrow and glared at her. "This is my first date with Harry after the war. Please, don't mess things up with me."

"GO!" Miranda hissed, throwing her hands in the air. "GODS! I'm not gonna blow up camp…again."

Bella sighed, and nodded. "Remember, I'll be at the _River Café. _Just call me on my cell and-"

"GOOO!" Miranda shrieked.

Bella nodded, checked her reflection one last time, and ran out of the Athena cabin.

**Miranda**

Bored. Bored. Bored. BORED!

I mean seriously!

Was there nothing to do for an emotionally distressed, bored, female teenager?! I could always watch _Supernatural, _or _Doctor Who_…naw.

"Miranda!"

I turned around and saw Percy running towards me. "We got a problem," He said, narrowing his green eyes.

"_Avengers _worthy?" I asked.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I sighed exasperated. "_Avengers! _Didn't you see the movie?!"

Percy pouted. "I was…missing."

"No excuse!"

Percy faceplamed, and rubbed his face.

"What?" I laughed, crossing my arms. "They're awesome! And one of my life-long goals is to meet Iron Man, and ride in his suit awesomely!"

"Miranda," Percy sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Let's….let's just go."

XxX

"So what exactly is the problem?" I asked, as we walked through Times Square.

Percy shrugged. "Chiron said something about some monsters running around. Like, _dangerous." _

I raised my eyebrows and surveyed the streets. My eyes scanned over a few suspicious looking people, a noisy alley, and a hot dog stand-

I snapped my attention back to the noisy alley. I squinted and-

"Percy, come on!" I screamed, clutching my Trident necklace, while dragging his hand.

"Miranda!" Percy yelled, as several Taxis' swerved, trying to avoid hitting us. "What are you-?"

"Sush!" I hissed. I swung Percy against the brick wall, and inclined my head slightly. He rolled his eyes, and peered inside the alley.

Inside was a man breathing hard, something large crouched over him. The man on the ground was bleeding heavily, while panting.

Then the haggard breathing turned into chuckles. "Nice….Nice try bub."

My jaw dropped as the man raised his fist: Three long silver claws were sticking from his knuckles.

"But I'm better, YAHHHH!"

Whatever had been hairy disinigrated on the spot. He laughed, and I watched in horror as a large cut on his forehead closed.

Percy winced at the disturbing sight.

The man snapped his head in Percy's direction, his nostrils flaring. Then he did something really weird, and started sniffing randomly.

"Perfume…and….Cheese N' Wieners?"

Percy blushed, and jerked his head to the right. I didn't argue, wanting to get away from the crazy guy.

XxX

"Well, whatever Chiron told us to do is not checked of our list," I grumbled.

Percy groaned, covering his face with his hands. "I _told _you! He wasn't so vague with the details!"

"Well did he give you _any _hints?!" I snapped.

Percy stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets. "He said something about meeting someone in Times Square. Right in front of where they shoot GMA."

I raised any eyebrow. "Why would he want us to go there?"

"I don't know…but Chiron's never made us do anything for disadvantage."

"Yet," I muttered.

Percy rolled his eyes, and put his fingers in his mouth. He gave the best 'Whistle-that-attracts-a -taxi,' whistle.

We both clampored into the taxi, and Percy gave him clear instructions to where to go. The driver only agreed when Percy waved a wad of cash under his nose.

Percy and I sat in silence. It had been a little awkward since he came back. Missing for almost a year…I had grown up a lot when he was gone. What aggravated me was that he was taller than me now.

I didn't like to admit it, but he and Harry Potter did have a lot in common. They even looked alike. The green eyes and messy black hair. Except Percy's was a little more wavy and he was tanner.

"What are you looking at?" Percy asked, looking weirdly at me.

"Wha-?" I said, shaking my head slightly. "Nothing…."

Percy raised an eyebrow, and his expression softened. "I know it's been awkward…but hey, it's still me. I promise no matter what happens I'll be there for you."

"What are ya guys?" The driver asked. "Brother and sister?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, you sure don't look alike," He barked.

Percy and I stared at each other.

"Well, you certainly aren't good looking," I scoffed, directing my attention to the driver.

His eyes flashed dangrously. It looked as though they glowed gold for a second…..

"DUCK!" Percy screamed, pushing a hand hard on my head.

The next thing I knew, I felt a searing pain on my back and heard Percy scream in pain. My vision turned black, and everything sounded as if I was underwater.

"DEATH!" A voice roared.

I snapped my eyes open and unseathed my Trident. We lay in the remaints of the taxi, and aboce us….above us was a giant man. He had a glowing staff; kinda like a glowing glow stick. He wore this extremely weird helemet with two horns poking out.

"FOOLSIH MORTAL!" Loki boomed, laughing. "I WILL KILL YOU NOW!"

Mortals on the streets backed away screaming.

"WE'RE LIVING IN THE AVENGERS!" A geeky guy fanboyed/screamed.

Loki raised his foot wanting to stomp me, and I barely rolled out of the way in time.

"Percy?!" I called, frantically.

I heard a low groan coming from near me. I squinted looking for any hint of my brother.

Then what I saw scared my out of my wits:

Percy lay half conscious in a pile of taxi remains. He had a HUGE burn mark on his chest, which I'm guessing where Loki had blasted him. A trickle of blood ran down the side of his head; his hair matted with blood.

I glared at Loki, cursing under my breath.

Without hesitating, I charged at Loki. He laughed crazily. No wonder Thor was annoyed with Loki, his laugh would make me want to drive my head into the ground.

His hand tried to swat me away a few times, and he grew frustrated as I continuted to dodge/flip/roll/run out of the way.

"GREEK PWNS NORSE!" I screamed, driving my Trident into his ankle.

Loki cursed loudly, and did something I didn't want him to: he shook his ankle and sent me flying.

"$H%T!" I screamed.

"JUSTICE!"

Well….I can certainly tell you this: Getting yanked by some dude wearing a bat cape was not my idea.

"I got ya," The man grunted, holding me too tightly, as we graple-hooked over a roaring Loki.

"Dude!" I said indingatly, "Speak clearer! What are you doing, gargling marbles?!"

He only muttered something that _I _wouldn't even repeat.

We landed on the other side of the sidewalk, and Loki charged at us.

"Grab your brother," Batman grunted. "I'll hold off Ko-kee!"

I raised an eyebrow. "It's _Loki."_

"_That's putt I daid!" _ Batman shouted, throwing a batarang.

I rolled my eyes and took the advantage of Loki being distracted. Percy's head was hung back and he seemed unconsious.

"Percy," I whispered, shaking his shoulder. "Help me now…come on, Perce!"

His eyebrows scrunched up and he opened his eyes blearily. "Hey…" He grinned weakly, only to close his eyes again and grimance in pain.

"It's okay Percy," I whispered soothingly. I helped him to his feet and gently supported him, throwing his arm around my shoulder; wrapping my own arm around his waist.

Surpisingly, Batman had managed to knock out Loki while I helped Percy.

"You know how I befeated you dough quickly?" Batman grunted.

"Mommy?" Loki whispered, staring at the sky, shrinking back to normal size.

"BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" Batman laughed.

I stared at him weirdly, and he finally calmed down, wiping a tear from his eye. He noticed Percy and intructed me to lay him down. Batman felt Percy's scalp and winced.

"Concussion. Some pretty bad burns too. He'll need to get them checked."

"No duh, Sherlock," I muttered, in mono-tone.

Batman ignored that last sentence and grinned at me. "You wanna know my secret iden-"

"Is it Bruce Wayne?" I sighed.

"HOW DOES EVERYONE KNOW THAT?!" Batman cried. He raised his grappling hook and was shot forward, out of sight.

I shrugged, and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. I carefully placed them on Percy's half open eyes.

"Great job getting injured Percy," I mumbled, supporting him.

"It's usually Bella and Harry that do that all the time."

XxX

So, long story short: I got a bus to take us to GMA. People kept glancing at Percy's limp form.

"What?" I asked. "He's just napping! SHESH!"

They just kept staring.

Rude.

Okay, I get it. My brother has a concussion and a really bad burn. Don't get all Effie Trinket on me!

I swear, as soon as all this funny business was over, I would get Percy some help.

So while dragging, my unconsious brother around Times Sqaure, I kept an eye out for who was standing in front of GMA.

A weird goth guy, some fat chick, Spiderman, George Clooeny-

"SPIDERMAN?!" I spluttered.

Spiderman jumped, saw us, and made his was to our direction.

"Hey-"

I kneed Spiderman where the sun don't shine, and slapped him silly.

"OW!" He yelled, in a un-natural high voice. "I'm NOT Tobey Miguire! I'm the new version!"

"Oh," I said, freezing. "My bad."

He shuddered, and eventually regained his dingnatty.

"Okay, first things first….did Chiron send you?" Spiderman asked, crossing his arms.

I nodded. "Duh, now what the Hades does he want? So far this story has been pointless!"

Spiderman shook his head. "You're just asking to get hit on the head by Sherman, aren't you?"

I groaned. "How does everyone know about the dang Lint Roller?! It's a stupid, non-living, lint removing, obj-OW!"

I rubbed my head as she watched Sherman the Lint Roller soar back into the sky, heading back to Long Island.

"I WILL GET YOU HUNTER!" I screamed.

"Hellooooo?" Spiderman asked, waving his hand.

"Right," I said, embaressed. "Let's get back to the timey-wimey stuff."

I'm pretty sure Spiderman would have raised an eyebrow. I seriously needed to get a Doctor Who geek to become best friends with.

"Okay," Spiderman said, rubbing his hands together. "Chiron said that something is gonna happen in front of the Empire State building today. At least that's what Rachel said when she went all Oracle on him."

I raised an eyebrow. "What did she say exactly?"

Spiderman shrugged. "Something about, I don't know…_gunfire in front of the home of the gods."_

"Another question," I said, raising an eyebrow. "How do you know all this, and why did Chiron contact you?"

"Beacause…." Spiderman said, reaching for his backpack. "I delever the camp eggs."

And sure enough, he pulled out a carton of eggs.

I shurgged. "Seems legit." Then a thought suddenly occurred to me. "You're the Andrew Garfield version, am I correct?"

Spiderman nodded.

I dropped Percy, yanked off Spiderman's mask, and kissed him full on the mouth.

Nearby reporters gaped at Spiderman with his mask off; Some of them even took pictures.

Finally, when I was done with my fun I broke apart.

Spiderman/Andrew Garfield, gaped at me. "Thanks! Now everyone knows my secret idenity!"

"Your welcome," I said sweetly,picking up a groaning Percy. "So, anyways," I faced the street. "HEY YO, TAXI!"

XxX

"Is your brother okay?" The driver asked, pointing at Percy.

"Huh?" I asked, wiping Percy's blood off the seat. "Yeah he's fine."

"Well…he's like, bleeding all over the place."

I shrugged. "He's been through worse."

"How?"

"Well, a goddess kidnapped him and made him sleep for an entire year so Demigods from different cultures could get along."

The Driver closed the little door between the passenger and him.

"Well then," I muttered. People could be so rude.

XxX

So, whilst dragging my brother, we pulled in front of the Empire State building. I paid the driver and nervously waited in front of the Empire State building.

"Something's gonna happen," I whispered to Percy. "Gunfire…man, this is almost as exciting as _Journey's End!" _

"Owwwwwyeeaaahhh," Percy groaned.

"You have such a way with words, dear brother," I said, patting his shoulder.

"Bub," a voice growled.

"GAH!" I jumped. It was the guy from earlier; the one that had the long claws.

"Calm down half-pint," He grunted. "Listen, have you seen Mystique? She's been on the run. Me and two members of the Avengers have been chasing her all over the country."

"No, and my names not 'half-pint,' "I grumbled.

"Whatever, half-pint. If you don't mind, I-," he stopped suddenly. He sniffed the air. Without warning, his three silver claws burst from his knuckles.

"I smell her," He muttered. Then he raised his wrist and spoke into his watch. "Storm, Iron Man, I got a trace. Meet me by the Empire State building stat."

He reached in his pocket and took a cigar, sticking it in his mouth. "Half-pint," he said, lighting his cigar. "I know when I smell demigods; especially two kids of Poseidon…wanna help?"

"I really hate it when monsters say they can smell us!" I said, waving my arms. "Honestly, do we smell that bad?"

"More than you can imagine," The man laughed. "Names Logan…but you can call me _Wolverine."_

"Aren't Wolverine's small animals?"

"If you got a problem with being five foot five," Wolverine growled. He raised his fist threatingly.

I raised the palms of my hands. "Five foot five is fine."

Wolverine nodded. Then he looked at Percy. "Better put him inside…he ain't lookin too good."

"Again…no dip Sherlock!"

Wolverine rolled his eyes, and grabbed Percy. He flung him over his shoulder and walked inside of the Empire state building.

"GET HIM!"

I jumped and saw two cops shooting a guy. The guy grinned, his eyes glinting yellow.

"STOP!"

I looked up and I saw a woman with white hair fly down from the heavens. "If you shoot more you could harm innocent citizens."

"Step aside lady," The cop snarled.

"OI!" I yelled, marching to the cops. "Show some respect!"

"We will…." The cop sated. "When HE WON'T GET AWAY!"

I turned and saw the guy/Mystique raise a laser gun at our direction. The next thing I knew there was a loud blast and I was blown off my feet.

I winced as I smacked right into the brick wall of a nearby building. That's gonna be VERY sore in the morning.

"Excellent work Mystique," A voice laughed.

"Urgh," I groaned, stumbling to my feet. "Don't tell me that it's Magneto."

And sure enough, when I opened my eyes, the bucket head was floating dramatically in front of me.

"Great," I facepalmed.

"Now, I shall conquer the gods, and take my rightful place on Olympus!"

"FAT CHANCE BUB!"

I watched Wolverine leap at Magneto. Magneto smirked, and Wolverine freeze, his body tensing.

"Still haven't learned Logan?" Magneto laughed, as Storm battled Mystique behind him.

"No," Logan grinned. "I did manage to take a few notes."

Magneto raised an eyebrow. "What do you-?"

"TANK MISSLE!"

Magneto was blown forward as a plastic missile flew and hit his back.

My jaw dropped as Iron Man landed awesomely on the street. "Any one miss me? Wait sorry, that an obvious question. Of course you did."

Magneto bared his teeth at Iron Man. He raised his fist and-

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I screamed, raising my hands. I felt a tugging sensation at the bottom of my gut, and water exploded from various parts of Manhattan. It swirled behind me, and I willed it to cover Magneto.

Magneto screamed, crying for air as the green, blue, gray, and white sphere engulfed him. I shouldn't let him live. He tried to invade Olympus. He doesn't deserve to live. He-

I stopped the sphere, and Magneto lay coughing on the ground.

I ran up to him and kicked his chest. "I wouldn't. My hero is the Doctor. He never kills or maims if it's an option. It's taught me a lot."

He stared at me with his cold, light gray eyes.

I nodded my head, and walked away.

"LOOK OUT!" Storm cried.

I turned around to see nine bullets coming my way. I screamed and closed my eyes, waiting for impact. Nothing happened.

I cracked an eye open and saw Iron Man standing in front of me, blue energy spread in front of him.

"W-What happened to the bullets?" I stuttered, seeing no sign of them.

"Oh," Iron Man said, sounding embarrassed. "The energy shield doesn't absorb them…they reflect them."

Seeing he was right, I saw several civilians groaning in front of us.

"%*$& YOU IRON MAN!" A woman cried, clutching her bleeding leg.

"Yeah…." Iron Man said, facepalming. "I am _so _getting sued…again."

I watched the people screaming and cursing. "Not to mention you killed Mystique."

"Oh, will you look at that."

"Yep."

XxX

Back at Camp, Percy was recovering in the bunk across the room from mine. His head and chest was bandaged up, and he was currently sipping some Nectar.

"I'm proud of you sis," Percy grinned.

"Yeah, well, I _am _amazing," I scoffed.

"Well, you got it from me," Percy laughed.

"Not likely."

His expression soured, and he threw his shoes at me.

"I'm kidding," I laughed, grabbing the remote and choosing a _Doctor Who _recording to watch.

Percy squinted at the TV. "When did we get a TV?"

"Since I became best pals with Iron Man," I grinned.

"MIRANDA!"

I looked up and saw a frantic looking Bella come in, followed by a grinning Harry. Hmm…..why was he grinning so hard? Ugh, on second thought, I really _don't want_ to know.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked her eyes blue today. "I heard what happened when I left Harry's apartment!"

Fighting back several witty remarks, I answered, "I'm fine."

She sighed and went to Percy's bedside. "Annabeth is out of her mind," She said. "She'll come as soon as she can."

"I'm fine Bells," Percy chuckled. Then he noticed Harry. "Dude, why you so happy?"

Harry blushed. "Um….I just had a really nice night. Well, except for the-,"

Bella grinned and shook her head. "That's a _long _story. It would be best explained, oh, I don't know…after Magic Pains part 2?"

"HEY!" Emily screamed, poking her head in.

"GET OUT!" I screamed, throwing my pillow at her.

"_HISS_!" Emily hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I'm out."

Bella blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Iron Man said I could test his new female armor…."

**This was REALLY hard to write. But it helped me get over my writers block, so…YEA! You know what I really love? Reviews….**


	4. Chapter 4: Iris and Isis

**Amber: Okay, I really need to get more organized. Now that the school year has begun again, I've had more homework than I've ever had before. Until I get used to my schedule….I will update CotD on Friday's and Twibite Whenever. When Magic Pains Part 2 comes, I'll most likely spend all my time, over the weekend over that. Okay?**

**Carter: And why is it that we don't show up again until today? We haven't been seen since Demi Drama!**

**Amber: *Facepalm* DUDE! You ARE gonna get your own story with Bella and the gang! It WILL be on, after Magic Pains Part: 2!**

**Sadie: Why ARE you capitalizing some words.**

**Amber: For Emphasis…EMPHASIS!**

**Carter: *raises eyebrow* Um….**

**Sadie: *Rolls eyes* She doesn't own ANYTHING…..except for the OC's.**

**Somewhere DURING Magic Pains Part: 1**

**Victoria**

I was completely bored.

Here I was, sitting in the Iris cabin at Camp, while Erin was whisked away to some magic school. How come she got to be sent to a whole continent away? She was my best friend! I hadn't done anything in MONTHS! Just training, training, and training.

Being the daughter of a minor goddess sucked.

I mean, Bella was a daughter of Athena! She was all brave and wise, I guess. Miranda stood out because people find her wit hilarious. Alexa is super sweet, but does always speak her mind. People will always like Sam….I mean; those Aphrodite kids are ALWAYS popular! Hannah was already popular at school; not to mention she's dating Connor Stoll.

Emily was….Emily. I mean, at least she got a special….mascot? Sign, thingy? Either way it's a Lint Roller. Erin was my best friend. We are so alike, it's scary. It's like we were twins….despite the fact we didn't look ANYTHING alike.

And there was me….the fake Ginger daughter of Iris. How am I fake Ginger? My hair is naturally brown.

So here I am people of the world! Yours truly: Victoria Green is bored.

"Victoria?"

I looked up and saw Butch staring at me. He was my second in command at the Iris cabin. In fact, he was only a week younger than me. Confused? Welcome to my world….

"What is it?" I grumbled, tearing my eyes from my iPhone for a second.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, folding his arms.

I sighed, and flipped on my back. "I don't know….maybe…I guess."

What many people didn't know was that Butch was a big softie. Sure he was big, bald, and muscular, but he had a HUGE heart.

"Okay," Butch said. He opened his mouth-

When suddenly Chiron burst into the Iris cabin.

"Victoria," Chiron panted. "I need your help."

"FINALLY!" I screamed, grabbing my spear from under my bed.

XxX

"So what is it Chiron?" I asked, almost jumping in the air from joy.

"Erm," Chiron mumbled, sounding embarrassed. His horse tail flicked nervously. I could never get over the fact that he was part horse.

"Well," Chiron continued, his eyebrows furrowing. "It seems one of Poseidon's creatures have…escaped."

I blinked.

"Why are you addressing this problem to me?!" I said. "Wouldn't this be a job for Percy?!"

I blurted it out before I could stop myself.

Chiron paled, and the twinkle in his eyes stopped. Percy went missing three days ago. It was a total nightmare when we searched the entire camp, cabin, and city of Manhattan….and _still _no sign of Percy. Annabeth had been in total shock. She just sat down on Percy's bunk, staring at a picture of him.

She's leaving today with Butch. I _was _supposed to go with her…but I think Butch was better at comforting her than I.

"Percy is….unavailable I'm afraid," Chiron said, making guilt crush me. "So, I thought you, Miss Smith and Miss Robinson should accompany you. But be warned….the monster has gone to Brooklyn. That is, ah, very _different _place than Manhattan."

"Chiron?"

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by _'different'?"_

Chiron didn't answer that question. Instead he merely twiddled his thumbs, and spoke to the ground. "Miss Green, you should go find the Oracle…this is your quest."

XxX

I still wasn't sure what Chiron was hiding from me, but I had enough to deal with….I WAS LEADING MY OWN QUEST!

I climbed to the highest hill of Camp, where you could see Peleus and the Golden Fleece on the other side. Slightly awkward, I opened the curtains and saw Rachel.

Despite her place being a cave, it was totally decked out. Like, mansion worthy. Flat screen TV, stereos, chocolate fountains, etc.

"Victoria?" Rachel said in surprise, standing up. "What is it?"

"C-C-C-hiron's sent me on a quest," I stuttered.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Why at this time? Percy's just gone missing. I'm _still _waiting for Annabeth to come back."

I sighed. "I don't know, but could you just please give me a prophecy?"

Rachel looked a little offended, but nodded. She sat back on a velvet chair, and her eyes glowed green.

_Three shall go to Brooklyn's edge_

_Where the serpent and servants of Sekhemt shall get revenge_

_Some shall gain knowledge of the Throne of Fire_

_Greeks and Magicians risks are higher_

_For none can defeat the Greek magicians._

Rachel slumped forward unconscious.

"What?!" I blurted.

XxX

"So…what did Rachel say again?" Hannah asked me for the fifth time.

"I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled.

Sam blinked at me, and then slapped my stomach.

"OW!" I cried, stopping the streets of Brooklyn.

"TELL US!" Sam shrieked her hazel eyes filled with craze.

I glared at her getting extremely annoyed. "Fine," I snapped. I started walking slowly, staring at the ground. "Something to do with….with Greek Magicians? I don't know what those are…"

Hannah sighed in relief. "Thank gods; I'm not the only one!"

Sam and I chuckled and all three of us continued walking.

It was late at night in the state of New York. Brooklyn wasn't one of the safest areas around, so we clutched our hidden weapons protectively. Hannah was working on archery, but until she mastered the bow she would stick to a bronze spear. Meanwhile, Sam used a simple sword, and I used an ordinary spear.

This once again proved my theory that minor godlings aren't as popular as major godlings.

We were supposed to make our way to the Brooklyn harbor. Chiron had told us that the serpent would be there….but something bothered me. Usually when he tells us a monster problem, he says it without hesitating. This time…he seemed nervous. Like he didn't want us to go, but wanted to move camp away from it as possible.

What in the world would cause an immortal centaur to be scared of Brooklyn?

XxX

When I saw a huge red serpent glowing at the harbor of Brooklyn I knew we found the right place. What was weird though, is that a bunch of oddly shaped people were bowing to him. It didn't help the fact that several of them had weapons as heads….

"APOHPIS! APOPHIS! APOPHIS!" They chanted, bowing.

A nearby couple walked past them and rolled their eyes.

"Flash mob," The dude muttered, making the girl laugh. They continued walking not seeing the glowing serpent.

He wasn't completely solid…he was more like a mirage.

But it was one look into those slit red eyes that almost made me have an accident in my pants.

"What is that?!" Hannah shuddered, her green eyes wide.

"Like we would know," Sam snapped, paralyzed in fear.

Hannah pouted. "You're sarcasm hurts sometimes…"

"Guys!" I hissed. They went silent, and watched me with expecting looks. I took a deep breath and faced the serpent, wanting to go in the opposite direction.

"HEY!" I yelled, raising my spear. "What's big, ugly, red, and…ugly?!"

The serpent narrowed its eyes. "A demigod? THEY EXISSSSSSSSST?! EXTERMINATE!"

I could picture Miranda going all fangirl on us now.

Whatever those monsters were; the one with the human bodies and the weapon heads, charged right at us.

After being at camp for two years…one gets used to things. Like the fact that monsters are REALLY slow learners.

Sam, Hannah, and I vaporized a bunch of monsters with no problem. The real issue: There was too many.

"VICTORIA!" Sam screamed, falling onto her butt. A blade headed demon raised a spiky fist, ready to bring it crashing down on Sam's head.

Sam merely rolled out of the way, and stuck her sword through the demon.

I saw Hannah struggling as well, not able to conjure many plants due to the city life.

I bit my lip in frustration and spotted the first thing I saw.

_**THE BROOKLYN MUSEUM OF EGYPTIAN ART AND ARTIFACTS.**_

_**WHERE HISTORY COMES TO LIFE.**_

I dodged a demon's attack and started running towards the museum.

"SAM! HANNAH! THIS WAY!"

They ran without hesitation, blocking the demon's attacks. I wrenched the door open, (Which was surprisingly unlocked, despite it being after hours) and slammed it shut when my two fried jumped in.

I clutched my chest, trying to regain our breath. I could hear the sound of festive music from my left side. Though on the other side, I heard the sound of annoyed voices.

"Looks a bit like that old cartoon….Bullwinkle is it? Could be the moose god," A voice with a British accent clarified.

I raised my eyebrow, and motioned for Sam and Hannah to move towards the voices….quietly.

I peered around the corner and saw five figures.

One was a tall African American teen, with curly brown hair. Another was a girl with red-streaked blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

Two other teens stood with them: A burly African American guy that looked as though he could bend pipes, and a tall blonde girl.

The fifth figure….was a baboon.

They all wore some sort of black karate form uniforms, except for the girl with the red streaked hair, who not only wore the weird uniform, but wore combat boots.

"He's not the moose god," The boy with curly hair scolded.

I squinted my eyes. Moose god? There aren't any moose gods!

The girl with combat boots rolled her eyes. "But if we're looking for the book of Ra," she said, "and Ra's the _sun _god, why are we searching a moose?!"

Ignroing her annoying tones, I looked and saw a weird looking statue. It did indeed look like a moose. A little clay human was grinning, sitting in the palms of his hands.

The museum obviously got the myth wrong. Athena and Prometheus created mankind, not a moose. And who's Ra? That reminds me of a Lady Gaga song for some reason. _Ra, Ra, ooh, la, la!_

"Khnum was one aspect of the sun god," Curly boy explained. "Ra had three personalities. He was Khepri the scarab god in the morning; Ra during the day; and Khnum, the ram-headed god, at sunset, when he went into the underworld.

"That's confusing," The blond said, summing up my dilemma.

"Not really," Combat boots said. "Carter has different personalities. He goes from zombie in the morning to slug in the afternoon to-,"

"Sadie," Curly hair, Carter, said. "Shut up."

"Sounds like she was summing you up Sam," Hannah laughed.

Sam stuck her tongue out at her.

"Guys!" I snapped, keeping my voice down so the group wouldn't hear us. "Drop it! Now….does anyone know what the Hades they're talking about?!"

Thunder rumbled, and I grabbed the wall to keep my balance.

"Someone's not happy," Sam gasped.

And just to make my first quest eve more perfect, screams started coming from the room where the kids were.

I jumped and saw the room ablaze with fire. Not just any type of fire: White hot fire, which phased into the hall. Whipping next to me, making my hair blow. They flew, evil faces etched upon them, right towards the wedding.

I sighed.

"Guys," I muttered. "I _really _hate Mondays."

XxX

Okay new quest, within a quest.

Save the people at the wedding. Then go get eaten alive by a giant red serpent. Sounds fun right?

And sure enough in a matter of seconds: The whole place was on freaking fire.

"WE'RE GONN DIE!" A woman screamed, grabbing a present and sticking it in her purse.

"People!" I cried panicking, "calm down!"

"VICTORIA!"

I jumped and saw a fire spirit coming my way. I jumped and fell to the ground, feeling it graze my hair. That was _way _too close.

"SAM!" I bellowed. "GET EVERYONE OUT SAFELY!"

She nodded, and started grabbing people's wrists, leading them out of the emergency exit.

"Hannah," I muttered. I unsheathed my spear and grinned. "Ready to kick some butt?"

Hannah blinked. "Is that question optional?

"Hannah."

"All right, all right!"

XxX

I jumped high on the table and closed my eyes. I if I could just focus hard enough….

My Daughter of Iris powers surfaced, and when I opened my eyes I could see the familiar rainbow glow surrounding me. I felt refreshed and awake, like I was perfectly healthy and fit.

My feet rose a few feet up. Not high enough for flying just to hover.

I took a deep breath and focused on one spirit. I thought about vengeance. Revenge, hatred, battle, blood….

The spirit turned a deep blood-red color before evaporating.

Instead of that pleasant feeling from earlier, I felt as though I'd run a mile.

Catching my breath, I watched Hannah raise her palms, and a bunch of weeds appeared in front of the spirits. They ran right through them, cackling.

The weeds shriveled up and Hannah collapsed.

"NO!"

I screamed in rage, and my vision turned green.

When I opened my eyes, I was laying on my back. Poison hitting three fire spirits. They hissed, and turned towards me.

Man…..

Suddenly, the blond girl from earlier jumped in front of me. She pushed me back, and drew a circle of chalk around her. I blinked as she began chanting…it was a language I didn't recognize…_but I_ _understood it._

It then hit me: I could understand Egyptian.

"Wha-?" I started to say, when an arm suddenly grabbed mine and dragged me backwards.

"She's got it under control!" Hannah said, her voice sounding groggy. "Let's get back to Sam! We're delaying time!"

I heard the kids screaming, "JAZ!" When the museum windows exploded, and sent Hannah and I flying.

XxX

"Victoria?!" A panicked voice shouted.

"What?!" I groaned, shaking my head. I opened my eyes, and saw Hannah and Sam come into focus.

Man, I was being _so _lame.

"I'm fine," I grumbled, feeling the taste of Ambrosia in my mouth.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Tell us that next time we have to drag you somewhere that isn't infested with mortals. Oh, and I am _never _carrying you again. I have no upper body strength, so if I dropped you….not my fault."

I glared at her, as Hannah giggled.

"Whatever," I grumbled, feeling the aches on my body groan with pain. I sat up, and surveyed my surroundings. We were just across the street from the museum, in a dark alley.

The whole street was illuminated by the fire that was being currently put out. I walked to the sidewalk, across from the museum and watched the people surrounding it.

"Victoria?"

I turned back and saw Sam and Hannah looking at me with worried expressions.

"I'm fine," I lied, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. "What matters now is-OW!"

I felt a sharp blow to my head, and heard something hard hit the ground. I looked down in annoyance to see a weird looking boomerang.

"What the Styx?" I grumbled, picking it up.

"MY WAND!" A British voice said.

Hannah, Sam, and I jumped and saw no one. Whatever had screamed was nowhere to be seen. Though looking around I could see this little flame thing in the sky. If I squinted hard enough, I could see some bird thing.

"FREAK!"

Hannah scowled. "This whole thing is freaky."

"Funny, servant of Geb," A voice hissed, making my skin crawl.

I turned around and saw myself face-to-face with a ghostly red snake.

XxX

Hannah screamed, and Sam withdrew her sword. I reached for me spear- which wasn't here.

"Where's my spear!" I screamed, backing up into the alley.

"It was lost in the explosion!" Hannah sobbed, her eyes alight with fear.

I cursed- actually cussing, not Demigod curses- and stared at the serpent with fear. No, I wouldn't be scared…I can do this, I can- HOLY HERA THAT THING IS GONNA EAT MY FACE OFF!

"What do you want?" Sam hissed. "You're a prisoner of Poseidon, how did you escape?!"

The serpent chuckled, its black slit eyes sparking. "You don't believe that sill cover story the ssssssssssillly centaur told you, girlsssssssss? I am no prissssssssinor of that weak god of the ssssssssea….I am Aphophisssssssss lord of Chaosssssss, enemy of Ra, and future ruler of the world!"

"That's a long name," I observed.

Aphophissssssssss, lol, jk, Apophis glared at me. "You die firssssssssst."

My eyes grew wide, and I looked at the first thing on my boomerang.

"HA-DI!" I squeaked, raising my palms for protection.

I closed my eyes as rainbow light engulfed my vision. I heard Sam and Hannah gasp in surprise.

My eyes shot open and my jaw dropped at the bright figure in front of me.

"Wh-What?!" I gasped.

The serpent was gone. Infront of me was a blown hole in th wall. Every brick was blown to smithereens.

"Holy Mother of-ARGH!"

We all jumped to the ground as a scaly, red, ghostly tail slashed at us.

I jumped right up, and stared at the snake in shock.

His own expression seemed dazed. "You dissssssrupted my projection. Once I do come back you will pay Green. _You will pay."_

And with that, Aphophis sank into the shadows.

XxX

Chiron won't tell us anything.

So here I am, talking into a recorder for you to hear. So if you listen to Bella, or Miranda, Erin, Emily, Alexa, Izzy, Sam, or Hannah….please listen to me just once.

If any of you know anything about Greek Magicains…be warned. They may be you're best friend….or greatest enemy. Chiron can't stop me from researching….you'll learn soon enough.

I think _I _might be one….which means one thing. Once Bella is done with her whole conflict in the Wizarding World, once we find Percy, and once the whole Gaea thing is over…..

I need to find the Brooklyn house.

Victoria out for now.

**Amber: *Wipes head* I've been writing that for a whole week! Dang I've been lazy. Don't blame me….blame my teachers who gave me homework! Plus, I've been sick!**

**Harry: *Grins* And you know what we didn't get to do?**

**Muses: *Smile evily***

**Amber: What? Hold on…..DON'T YOU DARE-!**

**Muses: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR AMMMMMMBBBBBEEEERR! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOOOOUUUU! CHA, CHA, CHA! **

**Amber: *Blinks. Slowly gets up and starts banging head against wall.* I *Bang* Hate * Bang* My *Bang* MUSES!**

**Harry: *Grins* Her birthday was on September 2nd, last Sunday.**

**Percy: *high fives Harry* Victory is ours.**


	5. Chapter 5: Very, Berry, annoying!

**Amber: Hey guys! Happy Friday! Hope you guys had an awesome week! Though, for some I know it may have been hard. On Wednesday, was the eleventh anniversary of 9/11. I didn't have any family members that died in the towers, Pentagon, or field of Pennsylvania. Though, I know some people who did lose some valuable friends and family on that day. So, please remember to salute all those people. The N.Y. fire department who risked their lives trying to save those people in the World Traits Center. To, those who died in the Pentagon. And to those who decided to sacrifice themselves, and not let the plane hit the White house. Who took down their plane, and lost their lives in the effort. Please, just find a way to honor them. It's never too late to do something.**

**Percy: On a happier note, Amber's looking forward to five things!**

**Harry: *Rolls eyes, and grins* **_**The Avengers**_** coming out on DVD….**

**Hermione: The **_**Perks of Being a Wallflower **_**is coming to theaters on September 21.**

**Tenth Doctor: The **_**Mark of Athena **_**coming out on October 2****nd****, which is also when she releases her first chapter of **_**Magic Pains: Part 2**_

**Toph: **_**Hotel Transylvania**_

**Marceline: *Laughs* and HALLOWEEN!**

**Amber: OH YEAH! *Fist pumps with Marceline***

**Marceline: *Laughs* She owns the Oc's. Nothing else.**

**DURING MAGIC PAINS: PART 1!**

**Bella**

"You can do this," I whimpered, jumping out of bed after a night-less sleep. I paced back and forth, running my hands though my tangled mess of wavy hair.

I heard Lavender snort, but I didn't really care.

Yesterday, Harry and I had admitted our feelings to each other. So, we were going on our first date and-

I punched the wall, and screamed out loud.

Sorry….got the jitters!

Hermione squeaked and woke with a start.

"Bella! What on Earth-?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, walking into the bathroom. "Gotta pee…."

What?! It wasn't a lie…..

XxX

After I was done brushing my teeth for the third time, I threw on a simple green sweater and a pair of nice jeans.

Why was I so nervous? I HAD been on dates thousands of times….I mean seriously I need to chill. I was acting like a girl whom has never dated before. **(Author: *Pouts*)**

I let Erin help me girl-it-up a little. That means, 'let her strap me to a chair while she applies the stupid substance known as make-up.'

I walked down stairs, and saw the familiar head of messy hair.

I grinned, and made my way to him.

"Hey," I whispered, sitting next to him, blushing slightly.

His head turned and he grinned. "Hey," he said, his eyes twinkling.

We sat there awkwardly, facing each other.

"So…," I said, hugging my elbows slightly.

Harry blinked. "Erm….so, what do you want to-?"

"BELLA!"

A little glad to be excused from the awkwardness, Emily came forward, pushing innocent Gryffindor's aside.

"Em?" I asked, startled, as she came to me and Harry; looking panicked. "What's wrong?"

"SHERMAN!" Emily cried, waving him in the air. "He's not feeling good!"

She waved Sherman under our noses. Instead of being white with some sort of drawing on him, Sherman was a pale green.

"Um," Harry said, looking confused. I had to cover my mouth from laughing at his expression. "How….how did Sherman end up like this?"

"_I don't know!" _Emily wailed, tears slipping on her face. "All I know is, that when I woke up from my Bat cave-!"

"Bat cave?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Emily sighed. "_Yes, Bat cave! _Geesh, Miranda called it her own dimension or something….well, since we have curtains around our beds in this country, we give it nicknames."

Emily scratched her chin. "I should put curtains around my bed in America….really, why doesn't our country have that?!"

"Emily," Harry said, looking ready to facepalm. "What were you saying about…Sherman?"

Emily sniffed. "He won't turn into ANYTHING! LOOKIE!"

She shook Sherman several times. She stopped and stared at him expectantly. All that came out was some farting noise.

"SEE! I would ask Mir to heal him! But she'd probably say no, or throw him out the window…."

"Emily," I said gently. "We would love to help, but-,"

I stared at Harry who motioned for me to go on.

"Harry and I had plans today."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Doing what? Eating each other's faces?!"

My jaw dropped and my face burned with embarrassment. Harry's face was burning too, only he was scowling.

Emily paled. "Oh no….that- that sounded like a Miranda line! And- And I haven't even called her Mirmaid! AHHH! I'm turning into Miranda, without Sherman!"

She screamed, and out the portrait.

"Well," Harry said, his eyebrows raised. "I can see why you're never bored."

"Oh shut up," I said, smirking.

XxX

"Well, you two look comfortable!" Ginny smirked, as Harry and I walked into the Great Hall.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing a piece of toast. "Honestly, Ginny, it's not a big deal….Harry and I are finally dating, I don't see the big deal."

"Do my ears deceive me?!" A familiar voice said, sounding as though she were about to laugh.

I turned to my left and saw Miranda floating in an Iris Message.

I sighed. "Hey, Mir."

She laughed, looking amused. "Well, FINALLY! I was wondering when you two lovebirds would get together!"

"Miranda," Harry said. "Shut up."

Miranda only grinned. But her attention turned longingly at the food on the table: From fresh steamed eggs, ripe fruit, jam, milk, water, orange juice, bagels, cinnamon buns, hot chocolate, muffins, and to whatever beyond your heart's desire.

"Only best part at that dumb school was the food," Miranda sighed, longingly.

"Miranda," I said, my tone serious. "What is it? Why did you Iris Message us?"

We were getting weird looks from Hogwarts students. Of course the Hufflepuff's weren't noticing anything…

"What?" Miranda said, sounding mad. "I'm not allowed to say hi?"

We all stared at her.

"Fine," Miranda groaned, rolling her eyes. "Apparently, we got a loose pack of storm spirits…last time I contacted camp Piper, Leo, and He-who-must-not-be-named captured about half of them."

Ginny and Harry choked on their drinks.

"WHAT?!" Ginny and Harry blurted.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Jason! Duh! GODS!"

I chuckled weakly. "She hates the guy."

"True dat," Miranda sniffed. She whipped her blond hair slightly, so it was out of her face. "Now listen very closely, in order to capture all of them, you got to-"

The castle shook as an explosion blew up behind Miranda. I gripped Harry's shoulder to keep myself from falling off the bench.

Miranda's eyes widened. "Gotta go!"

"Miranda!"

The message disappeared.

Silence, erupted.

"Bella?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HER!" I screeched.

XxX

I tapped my foot, impatiently. Of all things, why did it happen today? WHY?!

I strapped my armor over my clothes, and unsheathed Melody.

'_I hate everything about you! Why, do I love you-oo!"_

"Oh shut it," I snarled, rolling my eyes.

Erin, Alexa, and Sam were currently trying to gain some help from their parents. But it was useless: The gods have been silent since December.

Izzy meanwhile, was in detention. Don't ask, just _please _don't ask.

Harry went off warning McGonagall. My face: -.O

"Won't- wooooooork!" Emily wailed, banging Sherman against the wall.

I sighed. "Emily it's alright…I'm sure Sherman's just tired….I mean, you have had him for at least two years now."

Emily sniffled, and walked away slowly.

"Perfect," I grumbled, tugging my hair.

"Everything fine Miss Litle?"

I jumped and saw an ancient looking man standing behind me.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I asked, incredulously. I had never had a full conversation with the guy.  
"Um….no, sir. I don't know if Harry told you yet, but the Storm spirits- that are part of Gaea's army, is planning an attack-,"

Dumbledore raised a hand and silenced me.

"I do know Miss Litle. Chiron keeps me well informed, thank-you."

I nodded.

"Now then, what seems to be troubling you?"

I stared at him. _Hello therapist Dumbledore._

"N-Nothing, Sir."

He sighed. "Very well." He spun on his heel and began walking away. Though he did pause, and say-

"I do think Mr. Potter could use assistance. Oh, and an element opposite of storm, or too much of it works."

**No Pov**

Bella tilted her head and blinked.

Dumbledore's eyes merely twinkled.

"Um….okay?" Bella breathed, running away from Dumbledore.

Dumbledore chuckled as someone came up to him.

"Hello," The man said. "I'm the Doctor! Um, my TARDIS crashed outside, and-,"

"Doctor," Dumbledore sighed. "It's me. Albus."

The Doctor blinked. "Ohhh! Albus?! How long has it been? You look so….so…..so…." The Doctor opened and closed his mouth several times. "Old-mature!" The Doctor said, changing the words last minute.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'll send Argus to help you."

"Thanks!" The Doctor said, leaving quickly.

**Bella**

"Harry!" I whispered. He was out on the quidditch field, squinting at the sky. Thunder clouds roamed them, lightning cackling in the distance.

"Is everything okay?"

Harry nodded. "They haven't attacked yet…but they look as though they'll be arriving soon. We don't know if the boundaries will hold up, but who knows?"

Erin squinted at Harry and then shook her head. Sam laughed along with Alexa.

I shrugged. "Dumbledore said something about using the opposite element. Or giving too much of its own- does that make sense?"

Harry grinned. "Not really, but with Miranda you get lots of practice."

We both laughed.

Harry frowned suddenly, his eyes on the sky.

I instantly looked at the sky, and felt my stomach drop.

More than a dozen smoke figures filled the sky, easily out matching us.

"DUCK!" I screamed.

Harry and I dived in opposite directions, a storm spirit crashing into where we had been before.

I skidded along the grass and jumped right back up.

Erin screamed, and blasted her purple lightning at the nearest storm spirit. It shook, but was otherwise unaffected.

I ran and slashed at it with Melody- _Hey I just met you, and this is crazy! But here's my number! So call me maybe!- _and prayed that my celestial bronze worked.

I jinxed it didn't I?

The storm spirit glowed, before morphing into a _very _angry looking dinosaur.

I flipped backwards, avoiding its sharp claws.

"Dinosaurs at Hogwarts?!" I screeched.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled underneath my feet, and I knew what to expect. I ran in the opposite direction.

I looked over my shoulder to see hundreds of skeletal hands, grabbing the storm-dino, and dragging it to Taurturous.

I grinned, when a bright white bolt flashed in the sky. It was SO loud, that it sent my ears ringing. I bit my lip and squinted at the sky.

All the gray clouds seemed to be swirling in a certain direction. Right towards that-

"HARRY!" I called.

I spotted him on the other side of the quidditch field.

"HARRY!"

He was currently in a locked wand duel with a storm spirit. "What is it?!" He grunted. "I'm a _little _busy!"

"THERE!" I pointed to a black cloud amongst the gray. "WE need to go THERE!"

Harry jumped to the ground, and gave me the '_Are you crazy?! ' _look.

"TRUST ME!"

Harry locked eyes with me and he nodded. He raised his wand. "_Accio Firebolt!" _

I grinned and ran toward my big idiot.

"_Hiya!" _I kicked the storm spirit, right when it was about to form. It grunted, and lightning cackled in it.

Harry grinned at me.

Okay, getting off topic, but Harry was really….what was the word? _Handsome. _In battle, he looked so serious, but his eyes sparkled. It was like his body was meant for fighting….hmmm….well that sounded a little wrong. But really, what else was I going to say?

"There!" Harry grunted, casting a shield charm. He pointed at the Firebolt zooming toward us.

We grinned at each other.

We gripped each other's hands, and Harry leapt into the air. My ADHD made it all look as though it was slow-motion.

His free hand caught the handle of the Firebolt, and he jumped on it.

Bringing me with him.

XxX

"HOW YOU DOING?!" Harry shouted, as we flew into the cold air.

"FINE!" I gasped, the wind slapping my face numb.

Harry and I might as well have been wearing, '_Hello world!'_ shirts, because the Storm spirits seemed to like us the most. They dropped everything and followed us.

I pocketed Melody, and grabbed my wand. I shouted defensive spells, hoping to wear off the spirits.

Ice began to fall- we were SOOOOO high.

"HOLD ON!" Harry yelled.

I spun myself and faced him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

We plunged into the black dot.

XxX

Harry and I popped into existence, and found ourselves in a frozen wasteland.

"What is this?" I breathed, as Harry slowed his speed.

"Dunno," Harry said, his teeth chattering. It seemed to get colder by the second.

"What's this?!"

Harry spun his Firebolt and we faced-

A girl.

She looked slightly younger than I, with white skin. She had cold black eyes, and black hair. She was dressed in a white dress, snowflakes resting upon her head, like a crown.

"Potter and Litle?" She sneered.

"How did you-?"

"-How did I know your names?" She laughed. "You two have been the biggest gossiping story in the Millennia! It's been millions of years since a demigod and wizard have ever dated. Not a single married couple has ever existed."

"Who are you?" I snapped.

She sighed. "Rude. You daughter of Athena's are so hard to talk to. I am Khione; goddess of snow."

I blinked. Jason, Piper, and Leo had warned me about her at the meeting, last December.

"What do you want with us?!" Harry snarled.

Khione sighed. " Isn't it obvious? To kidnap you and kill your girlfriend, simple as that."

XxX

Never say the words, '_kill somebody you like,'_ in front of Harry.

He pulled out his wand and screamed, "_STUPEFY!" _

Khione screamed, and dodged out of the way. "How _dare _you! Spirits, attack!"

The spirits flew in, looking like ghosts made out of gray cotton balls.

Forgot about them….

I did several calculations, pulling out my wand. Opposite element….

"_Incendio!" _

A column of flame erupted from my wand, and the spirits groaned in agony. I almost laughed; when I felt a hard blow to the side of my face.

I fell off the broom and landed on the icy floor, hearing Harry scream. Feeling a bruise forming, I glared at the sight of Khione, her hand outstretched.

"There is no warmth here! NONE!"

I rolled my eyes, and Melody popped out.

"Listen lady! Whatever problem you got is fine! But one, you hurt my friends! Two; you threatened to kill me! Three; you attacked my school! Most of all, you threatened to hurt my boyfriend! And sweetheart, YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

I slashed Melody, across her cheek, and her head tilted to the side. Her hair hid her face. She slowly lifted her head, golden _ichor _forming at the cut.

She screamed, and thrust out a hand, icicles heading my way.

I grabbed my wand, with my fee hand: _"Protego!" _

The icicles shattering at the moment they hit the shield. Khione growled, and a blizzard erupted, only affecting me.

The wind was so strong it was blowing me back, no matter how hard I planted my feet to the ground. I covered my face, my eyes watering from the cold air. I grunted, trying to take a step forward.

"_You can't win, _"Khione laughed. "_You'll lose, the Order will lose, and the gods will lose. Mother Earth shall rise again- _ARGH!"

Khione collapsed, and the blizzard stopped. I feel to my knees exhausted.

"Bella?!"

I looked up wearily and saw Harry. The hairs on his arms were singed, and his hair was messier than ever. He has several cuts, including one on his forehead.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, " I said, shakily, rising to my feet.

"Good," Harry muttered, gripping his Firebolt. "Cause we've got company."

I blinked, and saw the storm spirits surrounding us.

"Get ready," I growled, grabbing Melody and my wand. "'Cause-"

We were interrupted by a white light, blinding us. When I could see again, I saw Albus Dumbledore; riding a broomstick, white lightning cackling along his skin.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

He thrust his good hand out, and Harry grabbed me. White light blinded me once again, and when I looked again: the spirits were gone.

XxX

"Sam, what the heck?"

Harry and I hadn't gotten our special day. Now Sam was insisting on putting me in a yellow dress. It wasn't that bad actually. It was sleeveless, and kind of flowed against my body shape. I wore simple shoes.

"Just come on," She grinned.

I rolled her eyes, and she and Erin dragged me.

They walked me to the Quidditch field, where the battle had been just earlier.

What I saw couldn't have made me happier. It was still sunset, and Harry stood there. He wore a simple suit; black dress pants, white shirt, black jacket, and a black tie. The wind ruffled his hair, and he beamed.

"What is this?" I grinned, staring in his green eyes.

He shrugged. "Just thought I'd hang out with the most beautiful girl here."

I laughed, "Like that term hasn't been used before."

Harry laughed too. "Oh yeah…but this time there's actually a beautiful girl present."

I blushed at him, embarrassed. "Harry!"

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

I smirked, and threw my arms around his neck.

He made it easy to fall for him. We kissed, until we heard a scream.

Harry and I came up for air, and we stared at an Emily running to us. Sherman was all white again. "Sherman's better!" She cried, happy tears running down her face. "Turns out he needed Pizza rolls!"

Harry and I blinked at each other.

He grinned, and pulled out his Firebolt.

I rolled my eyes, and laughed as we mounted into the sky.

**Happy writing! Review!**

**~Amber**


	6. That time of the month

**Amber: Sorry if I caused some uncomforted for my female viewers! :D But blame Modern Family! They gave me the inspiration! Well, anyways, we got one more week of September left! Which means…?**

**Heroes of Olympus cast: MARK OF ATHENA!**

**Muses: *Cheer***

**Miranda: And a new Invaders story!**

**Muses…**

**Oc's: YEAAAAA!**

**Amber: He, he! Well, I'm now officially testing to become a Whovian….which means I have to be educated bout Dr. Who. My friend The Doctor's Wife 10 got me into it. -_- Unfortunately, you grow to like it over time. My favorite companions…: Donna, Jenny, Rose, Martha, Amy. Favorite Doctor? 10. Most annoyed by? Daleks, who are giant pepper shakers****. **

**Nine and Eleven Doctors: What about us?**

**Amber: Hmmmm….Well don't like you *Points at Nine* you're okay…..*Points at Eleven***

**Nine: *Rolls eyes* She owns the Oc's.**

**Eleven: *Doing the happy dance* COOL AS BOWTIES!**

**Percy**

You know that feeling where you should've stayed in bed that morning? More like get out of bed and run as fast from your angry sister.

The moment I woke up Miranda was stuffing chocolate in her mouth, with that….Nerdy Professor show on.

Now what should have been my first clue? That she looked to be in pain or that she looked angry.

I could either try to comfort her, or run away to avoid getting my rump cooked.

Wanting to run away, I got up slowly and walked to Miranda's side of the room.

"Miranda?" I asked, hesitantly.

"What?!" Miranda snapped, her blue eyes blazing.

"Um…are you okay?"

She laughed bitterly. "Of course not! The Daleks don't remember the Doctor! NOW THAT IS PUSHING IT TOO FAR!"

I rolled my eyes as she blew my eardrums out.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" I asked, trying to stay in happy sweet mode.

Miranda groaned and clutched her hips. "Just GET OUT!"

I ran out faster than Grover could on Enchilada day.

**No Pov**

Harry visited the camp often. Little did he know that today was the WRONG day.

He ran up and knocked onto the Athena cabin's door.

Ryan burst through the door.

"No more!" Ryan screamed, his eyes wild and frantic. "No more, no more, no more!"

"Ryan?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. He had just met the guy a few months ago. But he did feel as though he knew him longer….Harry had the vaguest image of winning some competition.

"Huh?" Ryan said spinning around crazily. His gray eyes stopped on Harry and he jumped back surprised.

"_Dude!" _Ryan shouted. "Don't sneak on me like that!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay….whatever. Is Bella there?"

Ryan paled. "Dude. Death Star. _Death Star."_

"Huh?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just take some wise advice of Athena," Ryan said, grabbing Harry's shoulders. "Run."

And Ryan did so.

Harry scowled and walked into the cabin. He could never get over how much bigger it looked on the inside. Bunks were pushed against the walls, and a dozen tables littered the middle. Scrolls, pens, maps, and measuring equipment littered the tables. In the back a SMART board lay, holding a diagram of _The Argo II. _

And sure enough, the familiar brunette was looking through a book titled _Working in Crimes. _

She looked up and smiled at Harry. "Hey."

Harry grinned back.

Bella went back to her book.

Harry frowned.

He went and pulled a chair next to her, his glasses sliding down to his nose.

"What are you reading?"

Bella looked up annoyingly and stared at her boyfriend. Well, he had also been her ex one time, then there was that whole awkwardness. Then they got back together after….some….stuff.

"It's something I'm researching. I've always wanted to be detective. You know, like the _Closer, _or _Rizzoli and Isles."_

"I thought all Athena kids wanted to be Architect's?" Harry asked.

Bella scowled, and her gray eyes looked more piercing. "That's a little stereo type."

"Uh…" Harry thought.

Bella groaned and clutched her head.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Bella snapped, glaring at Harry.

"So…."

"OUT!" Bella cried, tired of being relieved of her book.

Harry took his opening.

**Leo**

I was chilling out, listening to _Biggest Mistake _when Percy came running to the room.

"Leo!" Percy panted. "Can I stay here for the next five days?!"

I stared at him. "Dude….why should I let you? I mean, _hello?!_" I waved my arms. "My crib!"

Percy paled. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-

**Five minutes later….**

"-Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"

**Twenty minutes later….**

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

"FINE!" I screamed. Man, could the guy hold his breath. Guess it had to do with him being a sea god…I still can't forget I met him. For some reason I pictured Percy taller.

"But!" I said, raising a finger, and tapping a lug wrench with the other hand. "_Why do you need to stay here?!" _

Percy shivered. "Dude, I'll show you."

**Piper**

"Mumph!" Sam grunted, covering her heads with the covers.

"Sam!" I complained. "We're gonna be late for archery!"

Sam's sword blade stuck through the covers.

I put my hands on my hips. "Don't talk to me that way!"

"I more day!" Sam groaned.

"SAM!"

**Percy**

I stopped when I heard the sound of screaming coming from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Should we be worried?" Leo asked, goggling at the Aphrodite girls who ran into the cabin.

I shivered. "Dude, when two chicks fight, don't get involved. Just c'mon."

Leo rolled his eyes, and we walked to the Poseidon cabin. The lights were off, except for an ominous light.

I walked to Miranda's side, and pulled the curtain separating their sides, slightly. "Miranda?"

Her hair was up in a bun, and she was eating some blue salt water taffy. _Doctor Who _was on full blast, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"A-Are you okay?"

Tears ran down her face. "I-I-It's SO sad!" Miranda bawled. "He's been alone so long! Stupid Amy!"

I rolled my eyes.

"What was that?!" Miranda snapped.

My eyes widened. "N-Nothing!"

Miranda wrenched her shoe off, and aimed it at my head. I ducked instinctively, dropping to the ground.

Leo got a face full of foot.

"OW!" Leo screamed, as the heel jammed into his eye.

I grabbed the poor guy's wrist and we ran for our lives.

**Nico**

"Oooooooowwwwwwwwww"

I frowned and saw Alexa cradling her sides. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

Her eyes shot up, bloodshot. She let out a growl, and green flames burst at her feet.

Guess not….

Alexa took a deep breath. "Sorry, just a little tense right now."

"A _little?!_"

Alexa glared at me.

"Sorry!" I squeaked.

She blew a strand of hair out of her face, and slowly rose from the black sofa in our cabin. I watched her leave, taking every step with ease.

Thank the gods I wasn't a girl!

"La, la! La, la, la!"

I paled, and reached for my sword. How did the name of Hades did Emily get in here?! HOW?!

"Emily!" I whispered, getting up and surveying my surroundings. "Please stop stalking me! I _will _get Chiron! Don't you remember the last time he made you clean the climbing wall?!"

"_SHERMAN!" _

I created a wall of black energy, and Emily's body slammed into it. She landed on the ground with a dull '_thud.'_

I shadow traveled out of there faster than you could say: _Bow ties are cool._

**Chiron**

"URGH!" Annabeth screamed, scribbling out a rather impressive temple to Athena.

"What is it child?" I asked.

She did not look healthy. She was rather pale, and her curly hair was messier than usual. Her stormy eyes were almost black. Her scowl deepened.

"It-It's nothing Chiron."

"Annabeth, please," I insisted, having practically raised her. "You know you can tell me anything."

She bit her lip and hesitated. "You….you know how girls go through…._changes? _Like, how I have a sudden desire to build a house made entirely chocolate? Or she might be-"

"Oh look at the time!" I yelped, looking at my watch. _Get out, get out, and get out!_

_**No Pov**_

Percy was walking to the sword arena when hand shot out of nowhere, and grabbed Percy by his shirt. Percy screamed, and was suddenly pinned against the wall.

"What is going on?!" Bella demanded, glaring at Percy. "You guys have been avoiding us all day! That is really jerky you know that?!"

Percy gulped. "It has nothing to do with-"

Bella laughed, and mock-smiled. "Yeah right! Listen, if you have something to say, just say it!"

"Yeah!" Miranda yelled, coming from a corner, dragging Leo by the ear.

"You explain _now!" _Annabeth screamed, pin locking Nico between her arms.

"LADIES!" Chiron yelled, as Sam and Alexa pushed their mentor into view.

Percy gulped, and stared at the group of angry girls.

"It-It's not you…it's just you're moods."

"Moods?!" Sam screamed angrily, her blond hair whipping in front of her.

"NOT THAT!" Leo gasped.

"We're just trying to help!" Percy said, honestly. "But you guys are too mad at us to listen!"

Annabeth's expression softened. "We weren't mad, Percy."

Bella shrugged, looking embarrassed. "If anything just a little stressed out."

"NO KIDDING!" Nico gasped. Annabeth let Nico go.

Alexa blushed. "I guess we were a little too hard on you guys…..and-"

"We're sorry," Sam finished.

Miranda laughed. "Phew! Glad I didn't have to say that! I despise the 's' word!"

"Miranda," Bella said, looking toughly annoyed. "We _all _know that."

"Yeah."

**Later**

"Glad we got that settled out!" Percy grinned, tapping a blue Cherry coke with Leo's Dr. Pepper.

Leo laughed. "Yeah! I guess we kinda take girls for granted. We think we're big and tuff, but it's the girls who go through some much more than us."

Percy blinked. "Dude….you sounded really out of character."

Leo frowned. "Yeah."

Percy grinned. "Whatever. All that matters is that the problem is over-"

"WHO TOOK MAIMER?!" Clarisse screamed, storming out if her cabin.

Percy groaned. "Ah…"

**I had a lot of fun writing this. Review!**

**~Amber**


	7. Together or not at all

**Amber: Hey guys! I'm sad to say this will be the last chapter of CotD for a while.**

**Muses: *Collapse to knees* WHHHHHYY?!**

**Amber: *Blinks* Sorry….but I'm working on my bigger project Magic Pains: Part 2. It does have these OC's in it, so if you love all the invaders, please check out my new story. It is a combo of Mark of Athena, and Deathly Hallows. Yes, it is a crossover between Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus and Harry Potter.**

**Percy and Harry gangs: WHOO!**

**Other muses: Whatever…**

**Bella: *Rolls eyes* This story isn't finished, if Amber has an idea she will update. But if she wants to continue my story we have to pause it.**

**Amber: Yeah, same with Twibite. **

**Leo: *Sighs* She owns the OC's.**

**No Pov**

A dozen flashing lights were coming from the Poseidon cabin. Bella Litle who had been leaving from archery class, paused for a moment to observe the sound of loud music, on full blast, being the center of attention.

"Why, Miranda?" Bella sighed, blowing a wavy strand out of her face. Bella walked slowly toward the Poseidon cabin, and opened the door.

"**AND ALL THE OTHER BOYS….TRY TO CHASE ME! BU HERE'S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME MAYBE!" **

Bella hissed, and covered her ears. Fuming, she stormed in the cabin, and tore the curtain separating Miranda and Percy's side-

Miranda Cloud was waving a Wii remote, copying the dance moves on the TV in front of her. She was quite good, but the author Amber Tate could _totally _beat her, and-

Sorry. Losing focus.

"Miranda!" Bella screamed.

Miranda paid no attention, but just continued to dance. She stepped backwards, in a complicated foot combination.

"MIRANDA!"

Miranda still continued dancing.

"**MIRANDA!" **

Miranda jumped and saw Bella standing behind her. Miranda grinned, and paused the game.

"Hey, Bella-o-fella!"

"Don't call me that," Bella snapped, giving her a death look.

Miranda smirked. "Whatever you say sugar-queen!"

"_Very mature," _Bella muttered, rolling her eyes. Then she put her hands on her hips and stared at Miranda.

Miranda shrugged. "Whatever, _Just Dance 4 _just came out!"

Bella blinked. "You play those _Just Dance _games?"

Miranda gaped at her. "And you don't?!"

Bella shook her head.

Miranda gasped dramatically. "You have not lived! This game is boss. Plus it has amazing new songs on it!"

Bella shrugged. "I'm not much of a dancer," She said, looking down at her red high tops.

"Kill joy," Miranda muttered. Miranda raised the remote to resume the game.

Bella shrugged, and spun on her heel to exit. Bella paused and looked over her shoulder. "Where did you even get the money to get that game?"

"Percy's wallet."

"Ah….."

**Later…..**

"What the Hades is that music?" Sam asked, sitting next to Lacy. Lacy shrugged, looking at the continuous lights and sounds being emitted from the Poseidon cabin.

"I'm just guessing Miranda found a new obsession," Lacy giggled, flashing her pink braces.

Sam shivered. She used to have braces….not fun.

"So, anyways," Lacy said. "I have this friend named Sadie Kane. She goes to my school in Brooklyn…I think she may be a demigod. I mean, not _all _demigods have ADD, ADHD, or dyslexia. Only the powerful ones, like major, but I think she may be one, she really is powerful, maybe she's Ares, or Apollo, or Zeus, or-"

"Lacy!" Sam explained. "You are speaking too fast!"

Lacy pouted, shrinking under Sam's anger. "Sorry."

Sam sighed. "Whatever."

Then Sam suddenly got chills…as if she was being watched. She looked straight ahead where statues of the gods stood. All thirteen just like there was supposed to be-

Sam froze.

There were only twelve statues before.

**Back in the Poseidon cabin….**

'Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods!' Miranda thought.

'THIS GAME WAS AMAZING!'

'Stealing Percy's wallet was _totally _worth it! I selected the song "_Disturbia"_ followed the dance moves on the screen.'

I remember the Doctor playing the Wii in the episode _The Power of Three. _Damn, I love that episode! The one after that however…

Miranda's throat constricted.

Her eyes still were puffy from sobbing her eyes off. Poor Rory, _poor, poor, _Rory. Everything had been fine…then out of nowhere he had been…_gone._

And as much as Miranda didn't like Amy, she still felt bad. No one deserved to die like that.

Miranda paused the game, wiping sweat from her brow. She stared at her poster of the Tenth Doctor…how would have he have handled the situation?

Miranda shook her head. Last Saturday night had been a tragic night for Whovians everywhere.

Just then, a loud cackling could be heard- Miranda's skin was crawling. It sounded just like the baby Angels that had kidnapped Rory-

The lights went out.

Miranda's scream could be heard throughout camp.

**Percy**

I jumped hearing a scream coming from below me. I had been focusing on not getting my rump cooked by lava, why? For Hades sake, I was on the climbing wall for you stupid people.

I grabbed the front of my harness, and slid down the wall, my heart wanting to jump out of my chest. The scream had been familiar.

The moment my feet touched the green grass of camp, Erin came rushing toward me.

"PERCY!" She yelled, her eyes wild. "That sounded like-"

"I know!" I roared, grabbing her shoulder and running toward cabin 3.

There already was a crowd surrounded by my cabin. This might have been embarrassing…under normal circumstances of course. Wait…do I even have normal circumstances?

"Percy," Connor muttered, coming toward me. "Man, I-"

I ignored him, releasing Erin, and charging into my cabin.

"Miranda!" I yelled.

She was nowhere. Her Wii remote was on the ground, her curtain ripped, and water was spilt.

The new thing?

A little cherub baby lay on the ground. Its blank eyes staring at me….it looked as though it were smiling.

Goosebumps appeared on my skin, and I swallowed hard.

There was going to be Chaos to pay.

"Percy…."

I jumped and saw Bella standing there. She was 'bout my height, and a month younger than me. Her techni-color eyes were surveying me.

"What is it?"

Her expression was hard and stony. She looked like her mom, Athena. More than Annabeth, with her light brown hair. But she was missing the tan, 'cause the girl was pale as paper. She didn't have any freckle or mole on her face.

Finally, she swallowed and glared at me.

"There's something you should see."

XxX

"See? Sam found it."

I gaped at the statue. It looked like some angel; with its hands closed over its eyes, as if it was crying. That, or it was just facepalming.

Bella stared at it, as if she were trying to analyze it. "I don't know why it's here," She said through gritted teeth. "But there's something about it…it seems…evil."

I stared at her.

"How can statues be evil."

She gave me a '_Gods your stupid,'_ look. "Have you even bothered to look at Miranda's posters?"

I grinned sheepishly. "Um…not since I ripped down the picture of that huge face."

Bella chuckled weakly, and reached for her pocket. For a second there I thought she was gonna shish-ke-bob me, or listen to some tunes.

Instead she pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded the paper, and I stared at the figure.

A stone angel was on it. Though instead of crying….it's teeth were bared. It looked as though someone had given them a jackhammer as a toothbrush for them, 'cause teeth were extremely sharp.

Razor sharp claws were raised.

Under the picture, in bold letters were:

**DON'T WINK.**

Ugh, sorry!

**DON'T BLINK. BLINK AND YOU'RE DEAD. THEY ARE FAST. FASTER THAN YOU CAN BELIEVE. DON'T TURN YOUR BACK. DON'T BLINK.**

_**GOOD LUCK.**_

_**~TENTH DOCTOR "BLINK." **_

"What?" I laughed. I stared at Bella who had her eyes wide in terror. "Who's afraid of some stone-?"

"PERCY!" Bella screamed. She launched herself forward, and tackled me. I landed hard on my back, with her body on top of mine. **( A/N: I'm jealous of my OC right now -.-….)**

I gasped, for air, and she rolled to her right, grabbing my hand.

I got one look at the statue.

It now was staring at me. It's hands outstretched….

Smiling.

"CHIRON!" Bella screamed. The Centaur came charging out.

"Bella, what-?"

"Evacuate camp!" Bella spat. "We have a problem."

**Later…**

"So, _what's _the game plan?" Alexa asked, casually. We were watching Annabeth, Bella, Malcolm, and a few other Athena kids surrounding a battle plan. We were in the forest.

Completely vulnerable to monsters.

"I don't know…but I need to find Miranda. I'm worried about her."

Alexa patted my shoulder- which must be hard for her since she's so small and skinny- and smiled softly. "We'll find her."

I smiled back, when Alexa suddenly thought hard. She addressed the camp. "Has anyone seen Jade? You know that Whovian Hecate kid? It was my job to gather the Hecate cabin…I think I may have lost her."

Everyone stared at her.

Emily facepalmed.

"What?" Izzy exclaimed. "I don't get it!"

Everyone backed away from her.

Izzy waved her arms. "SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME!"

"_Hufflepuff," _Little Harley from the Hephaestus cabin whispered.

**XxX**

I drew Riptide, his light illuminating the dark forest. Bella was standing in front of me, her sliver armor gleaming.

Annabeth's hand slid into mine, and our footsteps crunched against the leaves in the dark forest.

Bella raised her hand, and we stopped in our tracks. I heard an '_oof!'_ as Emily tripped against Leo.

Bella's face turned toward me. "This isn't good…_look." _

I scowled and peered at the sight of the cabin site. My throat constricted and I stepped back. At least a _dozen _angels were in the middle of the cabin site. The remains of the statues of the gods lying at their feet.

"That took me two months to design!" Annabeth hissed, her gray eyes angry. "They're gonna pay!"

I rested my hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay Annabeth," I whispered. "I promise…." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She sighed and nodded her head- her expression softer.

"Percabeth!" Emily squealed.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah- whatever….

Bella smiled weakly, but she remained serious. "Remember no blinking…Alexa, you got the plan?"

Alexa nodded. "Bury them, and drag them to Hades."

Bella nodded. "Okay then…everyone ready?"

"To die?" Sam whispered under her breath.

"That's the spirit," Bella muttered, drawing Melody.

**XxX**

"DON'T BLINK!" Annabeth screamed at me.

Now I don't take instructions too easily…but this time I was willing to listen. The hard part?

I HAD TO BLINK!

"REMEMBER!" Bella screamed, running ahead of me. "WE NEED THEM TO STARE AT EACH OTHER! THEN ALEXA CAN BURY THEM!"

I nodded, and fixed my eyes on the statues.

Suddenly- every light turned off. No trace of moonlight or anything. Then the lights turned back on-

I yelled out, and stumbled backward.

It's face was snarled, with its pointy teeth; hands outstretched to where I had been standing moments before.

"Whoa!" I backed away, and slashed its wrist. It crumbled to the ground, dissolving in dust. Oh thank the gods….I would have been a piece of Percy-toast if it wasn't for Riptide…

"Watch it Seaweed Brain!" Alexa shouted behind me. I backed away, rolling my eyes; which were watering up from the lack of blinking. I didn't take my eyes of the angel. It was still there, with a stupid stump for a left hand.

Then-

It was dark again.

I panicked, remembering the way it traveled in the dark. I ran blindly, running away from the spot I had been earlier. It was like prancing around like some ballerina, trying to keep dignity. Didn't work.

"AHHH!"

I yelled out, and tripped on a root. My face landed hard on the ground, dirt and grass going into my open mouth.

Oh gross! How can Grover eat this stuff?!

The lights came back on, and I saw something red dripping from my chin, landing on my shirt. I grimaced from my split chin, and looked around.

"NO!"

I heard Sam's voice screaming hysterically. Her face was red, and she was backing right into-

"SAM!" I croaked, jumping upward. "LOOK OUT!"

It was too late. The angel moved with incredible speed, and gripped Sam's wrist. She cried out in pain, and disappeared with a flash.

"NO!" Bella screamed, dodging an Angel's swipe.

"WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED?!" I demanded, running to her.

Tears slipped down her face, and her chin crinkled. "A-Alexa…._now Sam!_" She took a deep breath and stared at me. "Alexa was supposed to be out way to get rid of them!"

Just then- before I could throw a Potter tantrum- Emily bounced into existence:

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" She yelled, holding Sherman as battle surrounded us. "Sherman has an idea and-"

An angel crept on her and touched her. Sherman clattered to the ground.

Bella screamed, and I grabbed her by the waist, moving her backwards from the angel. **( A/N: Jealous again…..)**

The angel snarled, moving slowly, it's claws shifting toward us. Cracks embedded on its face, a permanent scowl.

"Percy…." Bella whispered.

"Bella, now's not the time for conversation!" I yelled.

"Get to Annabeth….save the others…."

My eyes widened.

"T-T-Tell Harry….I love him."

"BELLA!"

She pushed me backwards, turning her back on the angel. She disappeared with a flash, the angel smiling.

"ERIN! LEO!"

I gulped. Annabeth and I were alone now….

"ANNABETH!" I screamed, my voice hoarse. I searched for any sign of Annabeth- her curly blond hair…_I couldn't lose her too…_

"ANNABETH!" I screamed, my chin throbbing, tears falling.

My footsteps crunched every name of my family.

_Miranda-Miranda-Miranda_

Another step.

_Leo-Leo-Leo_

Another.

_Erin-Erin-Erin._

Another.

_Bella-Bella-Bella_

Another

_Sam-Sam-Sam_

Another

_Alexa-Alexa-Alexa_

Another

…..

What would I call Emily and Sherman?

I broke into a run and the lights went out. This time evil cackling could be heard- a mad crazy one, sounding like clown on steroids.

I bumped into something hard and I heard a strangled gasp. Laying sprawled on the ground, I found a soft, warm hand.

"P-Percy?" Annabeth gasped.

"I'm here," I whispered.

I raised Riptide, and I could barely make out her face. Despite a cut above her left eyebrow, she looked fine.

"I lost Erin and Leo."

I hung my head, and I felt Annabeth's hands touch my split chin. I gasped in pain, but let her touch it.

"That looks deep….Ambrosia might not help much…we may have to stitch it up."

I felt my stomach drop for about the ninth time that night.

Then I heard it again- A wild, high-pitched, insane laughter. Leafs crunching.

"Percy, c'mon!" Annabeth whispered urgently, she grabbed my hand and we ran blindly; Riptide giving us a little help.

Why was the Cabin area so big?!

Annabeth paused in front of a cabin with ancient runes embedded in the wood: The Hecate cabin.

I turned and saw the Angel coming closer; it's face so angry, cracks were forming in its ugly face.

"Inside!" Annabeth hissed, dragging me once again. We made our way up the creaky steps of the Hecate cabin, hearing a _stomp. _

Holy Hera! Since when could statues climb steps?!

The lights of the Hecate cabin came on, showing no campers, but an odd lump in one bed. Annabeth panted, keeping her knives drawn.

Laughter cackled again, and the windows exploded. Annabeth screamed, and I grabbed her shoulders, dragging her behind me. We backed away from the door and flattened ourselves against the very back wall.

The lights began to flicker, and the angel appeared. It's ugly face almost seemed to be happy about our doom….great.

"Annabeth," I muttered. "Run…get away! Go get back and get reinforcements!"

"What?!" Annabeth snarled. "I'm not leaving without you!"

"I'm not letting you die!"

"Same here!"

We stared at each other.

Annabeth's eyes flickered down, a single tear running down her cheek. I raised my hand, and wiped it off, and she closed her eyes, and rested her head against my palm.

"Together…."

My eyes widened. "But-!"

"Or not at all," She whispered.

She reached up and kissed my briefly. I nodded, and closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around my waist. A cold chill seemed to surround us.

Annabeth screamed and I knew all was lost-

"AHHHHH!"

I snapped my eyes open and stared at the cabin in shock.

The lights flickered on, and the angel was gone.

"How-Wha-?" I spluttered.

"Man!" A voice yelled. "Never eat spray cheese before bed again!"

I jerked my head and found a girl sitting on a bed. She had been the lump from earlier.

Her brown hair was in a bun, her face dotted with freckles. She had wide dark gray-green eyes.

"Though," She admitted. "That was such a _sad _Doctor Who last night! Oh my gods, I cried my eyes out!"

Annabeth stared at her. "Jade?"

Jade smiled. "Yes?"

XxX

Note to self: Never come across a Hecate kid who's a fan of the Nerdy Professor. Apparently, those Weeping Angels were aliens inhabiting stone statues. Well, some smart guy decided to scare the Styx out of his fans, and caused two major character deaths.

"Man!" Miranda moaned. " I wanted to be there!" She slammed her _Just Dance 4 Champion _trophy on her bedside table.

And nobody died. They were just teleported to random parts of the globe! Miranda had gone to Rio and won some contest involving the new video game she bought….I wonder where she got the money to buy it….

Poor Bella had been sent to France, trying to speak to anyone who spoke English.

Alexa got sent to a Twilight convention.

Leo got to play with penguins in Antarctica.

Emily had been tortured in a Girl Scout troop.

Sam and Erin somehow ended up together at a One Direction concert….they had the most fun.

Miranda now was continuing her dancing, and was waving her toy Sonic Pole in the air….I think I got that name wrong, but oh well.

"I'm just glad to have you back, Mir."

She smiled at me. "I'm glad you're alright. You saved camp by screaming like a little girl!"

I pouted. "That was Annabeth!"

"_Suuuuuuure….." _

That's my sister for you.

**This chapter is dedicated to Rory Arthur Williams and Amelia Jessica Pond….Together until the end. R.I.P. **

_**Saturday-September 29, 2012- 8 to 9 PM- The Angels take Manhattan. **_

**See you tomorrow for Magic Pains Part 2! 3**

**~Amber**


End file.
